Elementary: Renacer
by powerdash
Summary: Un chico que se transforma en algo inoportuno y visita un mundo donde puede comenzar de nuevo y descubrirá con ayuda su papel importante en aquel mundo seque es una mierda de summary pero denle oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Elemetary:**

 **Renacer**

 **Hola mundo soy powerdash y bueno soy nuevo en esto de escribir fanfics pero espero que les guste el fic**

 **CAPITULO 1: ALGO ESPECIAL**

En la ciudad de México había llegado una gran tormenta en la cual en un tejado se encontraba un joven de 18 años de edad llamado Rick, de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos marrones y algo delgado; con una camisa de color azul eléctrico con un dibujo de un rayo en el centro, traía pantalones negros rasgados y unos tenis converse, estaba sentado en el borde del tejado viendo de una forma deprimida el suelo tenía la mirada perdida en el como si nada lo fuese a distraer de sus pensamientos

Los rayos empezaron a aparecer y sin falta del estruendo de estos mismo habían captado la atención del joven por lo cual solo se quedó viendo el cielo, otra vez con la mirada perdida hasta que sonó su celular, le habían enviado un mensaje de su amigo Luis, el solo se digno a leerlo y después de unos momentos el joven empezó a sacar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos para suegro susurrar un "gracias"

El mensaje decía "Rick lamento lo de tu madre y tu hermana espero que estés bien de tomadas maneras lo que quisieran ahora es verte sonreír por ellas, ¿ya que siempre te lo decían no?, bueno mañana estaré ya en la ciudad para despedirme de ellas te hablo luego"

El joven se secó las lágrimas y soltó un profundo suspiro para después sonreír

Rick: bueno… Luis tiene razón… Ellas no les gustaría que estuviera triste… como me gustaría tener algo bueno que darles en su despedida -dijo el joven viendo otra vez el cielo- creo que será mejor que me vaya este clima no se ve agradable

Después de lo dicho el joven estaba dispuesto a bajarse del tejado pero en cuanto se volteo un rayo cayó enfrente de el para después sacar volando al joven por el borde del tejado e ir directo al suelo

 **PDV Rick**

Todo era cámara lenta, el rayo cayendo frente a mí para luego salir directo al suelo o mejor dicho mi fin, era sorprendente ver todo en cámara lenta te daba tiempo para pensar en lo que hicite en tu vida y de lo que te arrepientes de ella aunque yo no tengo muchas de las que arrepentirme pero ese tipo solo duro minutos aunque serian segundos en la vida real para que despues un rayo fuera pegarme directo en el pecho para despues volverse todo negro

¿Hola? -dije esperando una respuesta -¿Dónde estaré? –me dije a mi mismo

¿?: Estas en el limbo –oí de una voz desconocida

¿Quién anda ahí? -dije volteando a todos lados

¿?: Tu destino –dijo la voz para despues en un haz de luz apareciera un cristal de color azul zafiro

"¿Mi destino?" –Pensé- ¿y exactamente mi destino es es…? –dije esperando la respuesta

¿?: Tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo pero sera poco a poco ahora ve que te necesitan –dijo la voz para despues dejar un profundo silencio

No sé qué pasa conmigo trato de hablar o moverme pero lo único que hago es caminar hacia el cristal en forma de rayo aunque quiero alejarme de él, mi cuerpo no responde… como si estuviera poseído… ¿hasi se siente ser poseído o mi cuerpo se revelo contra mi mente? Yo que se… solo me acercaba fui extendiendo la mano, me detuve muy cerca de hacer contacto con el cristal y oí una pregunta curiosa

"¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?"

No jodas ¿enserio? ¿Me acaban preguntar eso?… ñah no pierdo nada en decirle

Los lobos –dije con cierta duda

En ese instante toque u el cristal para despues estar volando sin control en un túnel de… ¿estrellas?, mientras yo volaba sin control sentí un dolor horrible en todo el cuerpo, sentía que mi cuerpo se comprimida, los brazos, las piernas incluso mi cabeza y sentí como mis manos estaban siendo rodeadas de luz al igual que mis pies y empezó extenderse hasta mi cabeza para despues dejar de sentir dolor y ver nada más que luz, luz sin fin par despues sentir un golpe en la cabeza y ver todo negro y quedar inconsciente

 **HORAS DESPUES**

Estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente tenía la vista borrosa por la luz de ahí, despues de unos momentos pude ver claramente que estaba en el borde de un bosque de tener pinta de no ser nada agradable y un pueblo unos kilómetros más lejos del bosque

Decidí pararme pero al hacerlo me caí de espalda, al sentarme me di cuenta que tenía pelo gris pero la parte que recorrida de mi panza hasta mi pecho era de un color gris más claro y no tenía piernas si no…. ¡patas! Y… ¡¿una cola?! Seguí viendo mi cuerpo y vi ¡que mis mano se habían vuelo patas también!

Me contuve las ganas de gritar y decidí pararme en mis 4 patas pero me costó un poco de trabajo, decidí ir al pueblo haber si había alguien quien me ayudara a volver a casa y sacarme de este cuerpo de… no sé qué cosa (ya que no ha visto su cara), pero al intentar caminar me tropecé con mis patas deduje que si tenía patas era porque era cuadrúpedo haci que me volví a parar pero me pregunte como caminaría es esta forma y se me ocurrió una idea… caminar en cuatro estreñidas como cuando era humano

Con mi idea puesta a prueba pude caminar con facilidad despues intente correr y resulto ser igual de fácil que caminar en poco tiempo llegue al pueblo pero algo me llamo la atención un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Ponyville", era extraño que le pusiera ese nombre a un pueblo pero quien soy yo para juzgar haci que decidí buscar un espejo o una ventana para poder ver que tan fea quedo mi cara y me escabullí con cuidado pero no había nadie en el pueblo haci que decidí inspeccionar libremente y fui directo a una ventana y me sorprendí por la forma de mi cara… ¡ERA UN LOBO!, me vi más detalladamente y note que mis ojos eran azules y no marrones, mi cara tenía pelaje gris y la parte más clara que pasaba por donde estaba mi pecho solo llegaba hasta un poco más cerca de la barbilla y me di cuenta que tenía pelaje negro que hacia mas tener pinta de que era mi cabello… bueno al menos mi cabello sigue igual y en realidad no me veía tan mal

Creo que luzco mejor que un humano –me dije a mi mismo mientras me seguía viendo en la ventana

¿¡HUMANO!? – dijo alguien a lo lejos para despues tírame de un empujarme fuerte y no dejando me ver a al que me empujo

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – decía la silueta que miraba a todos lados pero sin verme a mi para despues pararme rápidamente y ver mejor a la persona que me había empujado y logre dame cuenta de algo que me helo la sangre… ¡ERA UN PONI! No me lo creía pero lo era, un poni de color verdeazulado claro y una marca en forma de una lira cerca de su cola que tenía el mismo color pero más pálido y en cuanto se volteo verme pude ver que tenía ojos color ámbar y un ¿¡CUERNO!? ¡ERA UN UNICORNIO! y pude ver su melena igual del color de cuero pero más pálido y una parte era blanca pero lo más raro es que hablaba… ¡ESE PONI HABLO! Pero creo que yo la asuste y mucho porque despues de mi análisis del poni, grito

¡UN LOBO, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS Y LLAMEN A LOS ELEMENTOS QUE UN LOBO NOS COMERA A TODOS! - grito la poni para despues salir corriendo mientras gritaba lo mismo una y otra vez y creo que llamo mucho la intención por que un motón de ponis coloridos empezaron a salir de sus casas y me vieron y empezaron a gritar aterrados y cerrar la puertas y ventanas de sus casas y por lo visto también había puestos de venta que hacia lo mismo

¿Tan feo estoy? –dije en forma de dramático

¡OYE TU LOBO! – oí detrás de mí y pude ver una pegaso de melena arcoíris al igual que su cola y de cuero color cian y una marca de una nube con un rayo de color rojo, amarillo y azul en su flanco y ojos de un tono cereza- ¡ponte en guardia porque te sacare a patadas de este pueblo!- dijo para despues salir volando hacia a mí pero yo de puro instintito hice un flip hacia adelante saltándola y caer detrás de ella y dejar que ella siguió derecho hasta estrellarse con una carreta llena de verduras

¿Con que si sabes pelear ehh? Entonces no seré paciente contigo -dijo para despues salir volando hacia a mi nueva mente entonces empecé a correr directo hacia ella y al estar muy cerca me barrí en el suelo para pasar debajo de ella y en cámara lente ver como pasaba encima de mí y darme tiempo para propinarle un golpe en el estómago con mi pata y ver normal nuevamente, detenerme por la fricción del suelo y ver como ella salía rodando hacia otra carreta pero llena de flores y estrellarse contra ella, despues quitarme un poco la tierra de mi pelaje ella salió con cara de pocos amigos y una ira que se sentía en el entorno y que no te atreverás a acercarte a ella

¡Nadie golpea a la fabulosa Rainbow Dash, ahora veras maldito!- grito ella muy enojada para despues salir volando nuevamente hacia mi

Este será un día laaaargo -dije con cara de" trágame tierra" y poniéndome en guardia o bueno… como sea una pose de defensa lobuna

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews o cometario envíenme un PM, y vuelvo a decir gracias por leer y ahora un pequeño comentario estoy pensado hacer un deviantArt para la historia ya que creo que mis descripciones físicas son una mierda, pienso hacerlo para que tengan la idea de cómo es el personaje y lo demás, ok (ya que no hare spoiler de las demás cosas por la que usare el deviantArt)**

 **Bueno aquí powerdash despidiéndose nos leemos a la próxima ;)**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO: "UNA PELEA DE BIENVENIDA"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elemetary:**

 **Renacer**

 **Hola mundo soy powerdash, sé que me tarde pero tenía un montón de ideas pero ya estoy decidido tratare de hacer las actualizaciones a finales o principios del mes**

 **Bueno empecemos con el cap**

 **Capítulo 2: una pelea de bienvenida**

PDV Rick

Veamos que tenemos hoy.

Fallece mi madre y mi hermana, me cae un rayo, me medio muero (refiriéndose al limbo del cap anterior), me voy a un lugar lleno de ponis coloridos y parlantes y ahora estoy luchando con una pegaso de arcoíris

¿Qué día tan normal no creen? Nótese el sarcasmo

*PAM*

Y justo ahora estoy siendo lanzado de un golpe a una ventana de una casa de ¿galleta? Wow… ya lo he visto todo

*CRASH *

Atravesé la ventana y por lo visto había ponis dentro del lugar y yo al entrar estos se asustaron y salieron gritando del lugar

¿?: ¿Te rindes lobo? -oí detrás de mi

Nope –dije con confianza para después voltear a ver al pegaso que estuve peleando hace un rato y al parecer estaba algo sucia y con una que otra cortadura o raspón al igual que yo

OK –dijo para después salir volando hacia a mi

Trate de detenerla pero ya era demasiado y me embistió hasta pasar una puerta que llevaba a la cocina de aquel lugar y al estamparnos cayeron un montan de cacerolas, moldes y un montón de cosas más, después de eso me levante con mucho dolor y me salí del montón de utensilios de cocina y vi una puerta trasera para poder huir de aquel pueblo porque realmente estaba herido y no quería terminar peor que tal que tenga amigas no se… unicornios que con su magia si es que tienen me usen de títere o me hagan un hechizo mortal… así que mejor no arriesgo ya que al parecer no le puedes hablar a alguien sin que salga corriendo

¿A DONDE VAS? – volvió a oír detrás de mi par después la pegaso saliera muy enojada del montón de utensilios y volar hacia ami

Busque algo que me ayudara para distraerla y darme tiempo de huir o noquearla… maravilla del señor si encontré algo

Cuando estuvo demasiado cerca…

*CLACK*

El sonido del metal siendo golpeado se oyó y vi claramente que había noqueado a la pegaso con el arma más poderosa de las amas de casa

Me llevare esto por su las dudas –dije sosteniendo el sartén con el cual noquee a la pegaso

Veré si hay algo mas –dije para después buscar unas cosas que me sirvieran ya que no había nadie

 **Unos momentos después**

Encontré lo necesario para defenderme

2 Cuchillos (uno grande y otro más pequeño de reserva) aunque no me gustaría matarlos o me creerían un asesino esta vez de a de veras, una bolsa llena de pastelillos y galletas con una botella de agua, un botiquín de emergencia y metí todo en una mochila blanca con una estrella morada que encontré fuera de la cocina y traía a unos libros, de seguro se les habrá olvidado por el susto de mi parte

Guarde todo en la mochila junto con los libros de seguro me ayudaran a decirme donde estoy y como puedo volver a mi hogar

Ya iba de salida pero un quejido me detuvo, voltee y vi a la pegaso que golpe con el satén en la cabeza, me daba ternura dormida y como buena onda que soy la recargue en la pared y la vende y cure las demás heridas con unas cosas del botiquín de emergencia para que descansara y después retirarme

Pero había otro problema no podía salir a la intemperie después de todo lo que paso y seguro que la ley de aquí ya me está buscando

Pensé hasta ver una capa y un sombrero en un perchero cera de la puerta, sin pensarlo lo tome y me lo puse y revise para ver que no me vieran del todo solo mis patas, el bulto en mi espalda dejando saber que era mi mochila y mi cola, ya que son ponis ¿no? tienen cola y me no sospecharan de mi por tener cola

Así que ahora si salí

 **En la estación de trenes de Ponyville**

Estuve rondando por el mueblo y no encontré ningún carro solo carretas y ya estaban ocupadas de verduras y otras cosa

De hecho ahora que lo pienso el pueblo parecía sacado de la edad medieval por que las casas estaban hechas de madera y el techo de paja

Vaya pueblo

Pero al parecer no estaban tan bajos de tecnología ya que escuche detrás de mí el ruido de un tren deteniéndose, en ese momento me voltee ya pude ver una estación de trenes

Creo que mi suerte ya está combinando –dije mucho más tranquilo

Fui corriendo hacia la estación pero justamente…

*PAM*

Coche contra alguien

Me levante rápidamente ya que no quería que nadie me viera y salieran corriendo y tener que manejar esa locomotora como dios me da a entender

¿?: HAY CELESTIA, LOSIENTO TANTO COMPAÑERO NO ME FIJE PERDON –oí a una chica con acento campirano o… ¿era sureño? No se solo me pare para ver quien choco conmigo

Era una bella poni de cuero naranja, melena y cola rubia, ojos verdes esmeralda y un sombrero de vaquero y tenía una marca de 3 manzanas en su costado

¿?: Realmente lo siento es que estaba lleno por mi hermanita Applebloom a la escuela pero se me hiso tarde y corrí y al parecer choque contigo –la última parte la dijo algo apenada

No te preocupes no me lastimaste –dije "así como no idiota estas bien golpeado" pensé después de eso

¿?: Mi nombres Applejack es un gusto conocerte estem... –lo último lo dijo esperando a que contestara

Ah… eh… m-mi nombre es Rick .dije con nerviosismo

Applejack: Rick… nunca había oído a alguien llamarse así entonces eres nuevo en el pueblo no?

De hecho ya me iba solo vine aquí por unas cosas –dije contestando de la forma más tranquila que pude, no quería que me descubrieran

Applejack: oh ya… veo… bueno toma una de estas para que recuerdes a Ponyville un lugar lleno de seres amistosos y maravillosos –dijo lanzándome una manzana y yo atraparla con la boca y meterla a la mochila que estaba debajo de la capa "amistoso es más mi profe de mate, aquí me ven y me quieren eliminar la palabra amistoso yo no la usaría vaquera" pensé

Gracias y adiós –después me di media vuelta y corrí a la estación

Applejack: adiós suerte en tu viaje – fue lo último que oí de ella ya que al parecer también se fue corriendo para ir por su hermana

Vi que para entrar a la estación necesitabas boleto… verga no tengo dinero… y aparte no se si el dinero de mi mundo valga lo mismo o siquiera lo valga algo aquí

Así que me idee un plan… será algo peligroso pero pude que funcione

 **1 HORA DESPUES**

Me encontraba cerca de las vía del tren pero más alejado del pueblo

Empecé a oír que el tren se aproximaba a mi posición y solo me puse en posición de salto

Pasaron unos momentos y el tren paso frente ami era un muy colorido tren pero… "ahí no te algas del tema" espere a que el último vagón pasara… y paso y con un salto me aferre de lo que pude para sostenerme del tren y no quedar bajo las ruedas de este

Al parecer me agarre de un tubo del tren y viendo que iba a una velocidad impresionante

Ya se lo que sienten lo inmigrantes al saltar a la Bestia -dije algo temeroso y con toda mi fuerza me impulse de un salto al techo del tren y descansar hay ya que si me meto probablemente me vean

Bueno ya estoy fuera de peligro creo –dije para ver las vías del tren al parecer iba a una montaña donde se podía ver un castillo junto con un pueblo pegados del lado de la montaña

Ok ahora a esperar – dije mientras me comía la manzana que me dio la poni

La manzana era deliciosa mucho más que las de mi mundo

Y así solo espere en el techo del tren a llegar al casillo en la montaña

 **Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo les agradezco que lo hayan leído**

 **Nos leemos luego chao**

 **Siguiente capítulo: conociendo Canterlot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elemetary:**

 **Renacer**

 **Hola mundo =D**

 **Tercer capítulo… y al día siguiente… vaya**

 **Bueno como no tengo nada que hacer yo…**

 **Chico random broni: PONTE A ESTUDIAR**

 ***BAM***

 **El chico sufrió un disparo en el pecho de un rifle francotirador de parte del autor**

 **Powerdash: como decía… –lanza el francotirador afuera del escenariocomo si nada- no tengo nada que hacer aparte de leer fics de FNaF o MLP decidi hacer el tercer cap de fic espero que les guste**

 **Publico: *pokerface***

 **Powerdash: son balas de salva… ¿okay?**

 **Bueno empecemos con el cap**

 **Capítulo 3: conociendo Canterlot**

PDV Rick

Llevo como un buen rato en el techo del último vagón del tren y casi me estoy quedando dormido

Pero recordé que tenía los libros del dueño de la mochila o bueno el ex-dueño de la mochila, la revise otras y sip hay estaban los libros eran un gran paquete pero tire algunos libros para hacer espacio donde cupieran las demás cosas

Primero saque uno que tenía una un forro verde con bordes dorados, una hoja en medio y era algo grueso, abrí la primera pagina donde me encontré el título de "Plantas de Equestria"

¿Equestria?... ¿ese es el nombre del lugar en el que estoy?… me suena conocido pero no recuerdo donde lo había escuchado

Decidí dejar eso para después y seguí con el siguiente libro; un libro de forro marrón y bordes dorados y bastante amplio; tenía de título "Leyendas de Equestria"

Este si sonaba interesante y de bastante ayuda así sabré porque sus habitantes son ponis y si son los únicos seres que hablan en este mundo, pase de página y me encontré con el índice y venia temas de interés como: Las Hermanas, El dios del Caos, El corazón de Cristal, Los Elementos de la Armonía, entre otros títulos

Lo deje a un lado mi para seguir leyendo des pues de terminar de saber cuáles son y de que se trataban lo otros 2 libros

El siguiente libro era más delgado y solo tenía forro rojo y esto me hiso reír

"Como enamorar a una yegua en 10 simples pasos" decía el título, pobre del tipo que no sabe hablarle una chica, ja perdedor

El último libro era del grueso del primer libro pero este era azul marino y con bordes de plata, abrí el libro para ver el título y este decía una palabra que no quería oir desde mi niñez

"Elemetary's: Leyendas" era el título del libro

En cuanto escuche la palabra Elementary, me dolió la cabeza, esto me trajo recuerdos que tratado de olvidar por años

Desde mi niñez cuando vivía con mi madre y aun no nacía mi hermana, tenía frecuentes pesadillas que repetían la palabra "Elementary" y un montón de imágenes confusas, en la luna había la forma de un unicornio, una estatua de una criatura con diferentes partes de animales… mas bien parecía un alebrije (para los que no sepan que es esta palabra, alebrije es la combinación de partes de diferentes animales formando la criatura llamada alebrije... bueno así lo conocemos en México), unos ojos verdes con iris rojo y le salía humo morado, y un cristal el cual empezaba a emitir una potente luz blanca y se oían susurros que me decían: Elementary… ultimo… Elemforest… y así se escuchaban repetidas veces hasta llegar al punto donde me asustaba y despertaba muy agitado, me llevaron a un terapista para poder contarle mis sueños y tener unas prácticas mentales que me hacían par no recordar o superar cosas que te han ocurrido

Esos recuerdos me hicieron cerrar el libro de golpe

Me dolía la cabeza, sentí que me estaban estirando el cerebro o más bien me lo estaban aplastando, respire tranquilamente hasta que el dolor paro

Al recordar esas cosas me daban dolores de cabeza esta es la primera vez en 3 años

Me salí de mis pensamientos al sentir que el tren frenaba casi de golpe, me agache y me arrastre hasta llegar al borde del techo y asomarme vi que unos ponis salían del tren para salir de la estación, un poni grito "ESTACION CANTERLOT, SIGUENTE PARADA MANEHATTAN"

Canterlot… ese era un nombre emmm… elegante por así decirlo… y los edificios que sobre salían de la ciudad se veían muy bien hechos… más bien elegantes

Me puse mi capa, el sombrero y guarde los libros y me metí por la ventana del lado opuesto de la bajada de la estación para que nadie me viera

Salí por la puerta donde vi que varios ponis bajaban y me, metí entre la multitud para que no se fijaran en mi

Cuando salí de la estación lo que pude ver fueron un montón de ponis con peinados extravagantes, con mi oído lobuno pude oír acentos franceses y un tanto cursis y la mayoría, decidí seguir con mi camino hacia… emmmm…

.

.

.

No tengo ni puta idea hacia donde me estoy lleno… la verdad

Bueno buscare un lugar que sea inhabitable y que yo lo convierta en mi casa provisional en lo que encuentro la forma de salir de este lugar

Horas después

Ya habia recorrido la gran parte de la ciudad y aun no encontraba nada

Me lleva… dije mientras caminaba exhausto por las calles de aquel ciudad hasta que algo llamo completamente mi atención

Un… castillo… wow –fue lo que dije para poder ver fijamente el castillo; la puerta principal vigilada por 2 ponis unicornio con armadura dorada, lanzas y un casco con cresta tipo espartano

Me pregunto que habrá adentro –dije para después rodear el castillo, saltar una cerca de metal "muy bien vigilada" y cuando digo "bien vigilada" me refiero a que el guardia estaba dormido, al pasarme la cerca de metal vi un jardín que más bien era un laberinto un tanto grande, era obvio que los guardias me pedirían ver mi rostro para entrar, mejor no y entro a lo misión imposible… sin ser visto

Con mis cuchillos y una rama gruesa que encontré el amarre junto y fuertemente para amarrarlas junto a una soga que me robe… no me gusta robar pero tenía muy bien el don y arme una cuerda de gancho para poder trepar hacia un balcón de la primera planta

Ya dentro del catillo

No vuelvo a treparme a lo misión imposible, me tarde un buen rato encontrar la forma de subir hasta que perdí la paciencia y… ¡POP!… aparecí aquí arriba. A veces me pregunto que tipo de persona suelo ser… pero recuerdo que soy porta un fanfic de un tarado que no tiene nada que hacer y que está en mi naturaleza hacer cosas medio locas

Bueno regresando a la realidad vi donde estaba y pude ver que era una habitación de color azul oscuro con una cama grande con los borde una luna creciente, en el techo pude ver muchas estrella y tenía muebles llenos de libros, recuadros, una televisión con mi PS4 y una… ¡ESPERA!... ¡¿MI PS4 AQU?!... Oh mierda… esto no es bueno… estaba teniendo "la pesadilla de un gamer"

¡OYE QUE HACES EN MI HABITACION! – oí detrás de mí pero el grito fue tan fuerte que mi oído casi sangra y mi capa y sombrero saliendo volando... "holy shit" pensé después de lo sucedido volteando a ver hacia el origen del grito y ver una poni más grande que los demás y este tenía alas y cuerno, cuero azul marino, ojos aguamarina claros y una melena de color azul oscuro que se ondulaba a pesar de haber viento… mola

¡UN LOBO… NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA! – dijo la yegua para hacer brillar su cuerno y formar un espada hecha de magia… mola

Mierda –eso dije para ver como tenía que ingeniármelas con un cuchillo… vale verga la vida T_T

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno amiguitos del bosque este fue el tercer cap del fic espero que les allá gustado dejen reviews

Powerdash despidiéndose CHAO

Próximo capítulo: Conociendo a Luna


	4. Chapter 4

**Elemetary:**

 **Renacer**

 **Hola gente de FanFiction! :D**

 **Sé que dije que haría las actualizaciones a finales o principios del mes pero era porque no tenía computadora y ya tengo una YAY! :D**

 **Antiguamente escribía en las compus de un café internet y por eso no podía hacer largos los capítulos aparte de que estoy en semana de exámenes… fuck nigga .l.**

 **Como sea ahora las actualizaciones serán un tanto más seguido por que tengo otros cosas que hacer y…**

 **Rick: y empecemos en cap! :D**

 **Y tú como carajos entraste aquí**

 **Rick: Porque tú dijiste que yo empezaría el cap para saber cuánto más voy a sufrir T_T**

 **Bueno ya no seas un lobo lloron y te dejare presentar en cap**

 **Rick: y empezamos con… eh… *susurrando* ¿cuál era el nombre del cap?... a ya…**

 **Rick: BIENVENIDOS A… ¡COMO ¡NO! TRABAJAR EN FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA! (?)**

 ***FACEPALM* ¡ES "ELEMENTARY" PEDAZO DE ESCROTO FALLIDO!**

 **Rick: bueno, bueno pero no se enoje**

 **Perdónenlo es que se calló de chiquito como se empecemos con el cap**

 **Rick: PERO TU DIJISTE QUE YO…**

 **¡MUY TARDE MIERDA DE DIOS!**

Capitulo 4: conociendo a Luna

.

.

.

.

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ¡NOOOO!- gritaba nuestro prota muy enojado

Ríndete Rick, tú mismo lo dijiste… ¡nadie derrota a Subzero!- grito la princesa y señora de la noche sentado alado del prota

Pero al se supone que ningún noob gana con Subzero y después se vuelven niños rata adictos al maincra (el autor se equivocó cuando escribió "maincra" = minecraft)- dijo defendiéndose el prota

¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo la princesa muy enojada

Nada- contesto nuestro prota con una gota al estilo anime

Y por eso toma… ¡ESTO!- dijo la princesa para después hacer algo que sorprendió al prota

*FATALLITY*

Nuestro prota se quedó con cara de "trágame tierra" mientras la princesa se encontraba bailado y gritando de felicidad

Deberías ver tú cara Rick- dijo la princesa mientras veía divertida al lobo

Es que me confié… aparte ¿cómo supiste hacerme un "Fatallity"?- dijo muy intrigado el lobo

Leí tu mente y ofende saber que tú crees que por ser princesa no sepa divertirme- dijo orgullosa la princesa para después abrir los ojos de golpe al saber lo que dijo

¡HISICTE TRAMPA LUNA ESO NO SE VALE!- dijo el lobo en forma de capricho

NO TE IVA A DEJAR GANAR RICK- respondio de la misma forma la princesa

Pues prepárate por esta será una batalla real- dijo el lobo para saltar a la cama de Luna y agarra un almohada y decir- yo Rick el primer lobo parlante y gobernante de karmalandia le declaro- dijo para tonar otra almohada con su otra pata pararse a duras penas en 2 pata y gritar - ¡LA GUERRA! –dijo para después lanzare un almohada a Luna pero está la esquivo

JA- dijo Luna con orgullo pero en ese instante

*PLAF*

Una almohada le dio de relleno a Luna en la cara

JA QUIEN RIE AHORA-dijo Rick con mucho orgullo

Ya verás Rick- dijo la princesa par levitar 4 almohada con su magia y lanzarlas directo Rick

Me lleva la…- dijo el prota con varia gotas al estilo anime

Estos 2 se la pasaron casi 3 horas jugando como niños a "la guerra de las almohada", se podría creer que estos 2 se llevaban como si se conocieran desde el principio de los tiempos y quien diría que se llevara tan bien con tan solo 2 horas de haberse conocido

Pero mejor les explico que fue lo que paso antes de que estos 2 se volvieran casi hermanos

 **2 horas antes**

 **PDV Luna**

Estaba regresando de una pequeña junta que habíamos tenido con los elementos de la armonía de un avistamiento de un lobo que hablaba… eso era extraño ya que nana había oído a un lobo hablar… y lo más sorprendente es que peleo y noqueo a Rainbow Dash una de las ponis más valientes y fuertes que he conocido… y para no dejar el caso así como así y decidimos mandar a buscarlo e interrógalo para saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando ahora y si hay más como él y sobre todo saber si era nuestro enemigo o amigo

Estaba entrando a mi habitación y vi a un poni encapuchado dentro de mi habitación husmeando mis cosas y eso me enojo

¡OYE QUE HACES EN MI HABITACION!- dije muy enoja y haciendo usar mi voz real de Canterlot

Esto provoco que su capa y su sombrero salieran volando y dejándome ver que era un lobo

¡UN LOBO… NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA! – dije para después formar un espada con mi magia y lanzarme hacia el

Este solo se hizo a un lado haciendo que mi espada se encajara en el suelo para después sacarla y ver al lobo con una cara de miedo

¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?! ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE RECIBIR A ALGUIEN- dijo enoja y asustado

¡HABLAS!... CO-COMO ES PÓSIBLE ESO- dije muy sorprendida

Tú hablas ¿porque yo no?- me contesto como si fuera una cualquiera y no lo que ve enfrente… a una de las princesas de Equestria

Porque eso no es normal- dije de forma seria pero desde el fondo tenía curiosidad

Para mi no es normal ver un montón de ponis colorido con alas o cuernos… o ambas cosas- dijo como asombrado… será que no sabrá donde esta y nunca habrá visto ponis en su vida… ¿y si está perdido?

No importa no puedes estar aquí te llevare con mi hermana- dije para lanzarme de nuevo hacia el ignorando los pensamientos de hace un rato

El corrió hacia a mí pero se lanzó de panza pasando debajo de mí (como los pingüinos al deslizarse) y deteniéndose a mitad de la habitación. Volví a dirigirme hacia él y di un tajo horizontal con la espada pero el lobo se agacho así que en un rápido movimiento puse la espada de forma vertical para después dar en tajo hacia el pero el lobo rodo esquivando la espada. Después se paró para después subirse en parte alta de mi librero tirando todo lo que estaba en este

Oye con calma… es que nadie aquí puede escucharme aunque sea un minuto- dijo frustrado el lobo… ósea que nadie sabe nada de el… ah después tendré tiempo de pensar en eso

Deshice la espada par después hacer un hacha, pude ver la car de miedo del lobo al ver el hacha, con esta partí el librero a la mitad y con una patada tirar la parte superior donde se encontraba el lobo. Este dio un salto hacia adelante haciendo un flip en el aire para después caer cerca del balcón

Así que no dude ni un segundo y le dispare un rayo de energía pero no mortal sino más bien sintiera un golpe en todo el cuerpo y haciéndolo volar por el balcón pero con mi magia lo sostuve para que no callera al suelo pero lo deje colgando en el aire

Dime quien eres y te prometo no soltarte y dejarte morir- dije muy decidida

Para que para que no me creas… o solo te burles de mi… solamente de una vez… nadie me toma enserio más que mis amigos de la Tierra- dijo enojado viéndome con ira

¿Entonces hay más como tu lobo?- dije con seriedad e intriga

¡NO SOY UN LOBO CARAJO!- dije realmente enojado tan enojado que me hiso tragar un bulto de saliva nerviosa

¿No era un lobo? ¿Entonces qué es?… deberían haberlo golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza o tenía algún retraso mental para decir que no es un lobo… de aquí a la luna se nota que es un lobo

¿Cómo que no eres un lobo?- dije intrigada

Soy un humano… pero de seguro no sabrán en este mundo que es un humano… por lo tanto no me creerás- dijo ya con tristeza

Humanos… desde luego que los conocía… una raza de seres bípedos con unas cosas llamadas manos que tenían dedos en sus cascos delanteros y no tenían pelo más que encima de su cabeza pero solo son leyendas… o eso crei

Si sé que es un humano… los conozco… pero se supone que solos son leyendas- dije elevándolo hacia a mí para podernos ver cara a cara, al parecer lo que dije llamo su atención y volteo a verme

¿Estás de broma verdad?- dijo con desconfianza con lo cual solo negué con la cabeza

¿Entonces me crees?- volvió a preguntar pero con más ilusión lo cual afirme con la cabeza

¿Y me vas a bajar o quieres que me quede aquí de cabeza para toda la vida? por qué créeme que me estoy mareando- dijo un con más tranquilidad y con tono bromista lo cual me saco un risita así que solo lo lleve adentro de mi habitación cerrando la ventana de mi balcón y sentándolo en mi cama para después sentarme un poco cerca de él y poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir

Anda cuéntame cómo llegaste aquí y por qué- dije para romper el hielo y supiera un poco más del ya que eso de los humanos nos lo sabe cualquiera… bueno salvo Lyra… ese era un misterio. Suspiro para depuse contestarme con un "Está bien"

Empezó a contarme lo que paso rodo lo que paso antes de llegar aquí, era estudiante de universidad, tiene 18 años y sus rasgos físicos como el me los conto no se parecen en nada a los de ahora. Luego me conto algo que hiso que se sintiera triste: la muerte de su madre y su hermana en un accidente antes de venir aquí. Eso me hiso sentirme mal por él, perder a su única familia ya que no sabía nada de su padre ni otros familiares, entonces me conto que estaba desahogando sus penas en un tejado cuando un rayo lo saco volando del techo y antes de que tocara en suelo un rayo le dio de lleno a él, después me dijo que hay las cosas se le pusieron extrañas, estaba en el limbo, vio un cristal raro según él, se transforma en lobo, pelea con Rainbow Dash y termina en mi habitación, vaya que para él esta experiencia debe ser rara ya que dice que los pegasos, unicornios y la magia no existe en su mundo y solo es pura fantasía

Pero tengo una pregunta- dijo el viéndome

Cual es joven lobo- dije preparada para la pregunta

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo el lobo con intriga

Oh que modales los míos… no… jeje… mi nombre es Luna cogobernante de Equestria- dije con tranquilidad y nerviosismo recordando mi pequeña pelea con el lobo, pero al parecer le sorprendió algo

¿Pasa algo?- dijo con duda

¿Eres la cogobernante de aquí?- dijo con miedo

Si ¿hay algo de malo?- dijo aún mas confundida

Después de mi afirmación salto de la cama para hacer un reverencia

Perdóneme por haberme comportado de esa forma su le pido perdón su majestad- dijo con miedo y arrepentimiento

No debes de que disculparte… fui yo la que no te dejo hablar en primer lugar… y envés de eso te ataque de hecho… yo pido que me perdones joven lobo- dije arrepentida y levitándolo hacia la cama y sentándolo otra vez

No se preocupe su majestad esta perdonada- dijo un poco mas tranquilo

Por favor no me gusta que me digas "su majestad", solo dime Luna- dije dándole una mirada de confianza

Ok Luna- dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro –me llamo Rick

Un gusto Rick- dije agradecida al adarme su nombre, Rick, definitivamente ese nombre no es de aquí

Y otra pregunta- dijo viendo hacia mi televisión – ¿cómo es que tiene mi PS4 aquí?- me dijo con una gran intriga

Pues estaba observando el paisaje por mi balcón y por artes del destino me callo en la cabeza junto con un paquete de discos- dije mientras levitaba la tal "PS4" y las cajas con dibujos y discos dentro

¡Hay gracias amor bendito!... como temía lo peor… al parecer están mis 2 mandos y mis juegos favoritos… Infamous second son, Mortal Combat X, Call of Duty Black Ops 2 y Prototype (son mis videojuegos favoritos de PS4)- dijo con alivio al saber ver esas cosas intactas

Eh… Rick ¿qué son esas cosas?-dije con curiosidad

No creo que te interese… eres princesa- dijo pero leí su mete para saber qué era lo que me estaba ocultando y pensó algo que me ofendió "no creo que sepa divertirse"

De hecho me interesa aparte se ve "divertido"- dije con cara desafiante

Ok no es mi culpa que se duerma- dijo con cara y tono burlón

Me explico que era una consola de videojuegos y esos paquetes era los juegos, la conect0o a mi televisión y me mostro con funcionaba todo y me enseñó a jugar, realmente era divertido y es un pasatiempo en su mundo

Te reto- dije para poder probar mis habilidades en esto

Bien y que juego eliges- dijo Rick mientras me mostraba los 4 juegos

Este que dice… Mortal Combat X- dije mientras ponía el disco en su logar para poder empezar el juego

Era un juego de peleas que se podía jugar de 2 así que Rick me enseño lo básico y terminamos platicando de nuestros gustos, pasatiempos, etc.

Nos quedamos así más o menos 2 horas

 **PDV NORMAL**

 **TIEMPO ACTUAL**

YA, YA, YA RICK JAJAJA… ME DOY ME DOY JAJAJAJA… DEJA DE HACERME COSQUILLAS JAJAJA- decía Luna entre carcajadas mientras Rick le hacía cosquillas en la espalda

Ok- dijo para bajarse de ella y recostarse en la cama

Luna tu… ¿me entregaras a tu hermana?- dijo con un poco de inseguridad

Luna se quedó con cara pensativa pero también de preocupación hasta que llego a una conclusión

No- dijo Luna muy segura

¿Enserio?- dijo Rick muy sorprendido y confundido

Es que… ahora no podemos… está muy ocupada aparte de que… seria mejor esperar a que se calmen las aguas para poder hablar con ella y que no te trate de matar- dijo ella un poco nerviosa

Ok creo que tienes razón- pero una cosa le llego a la mente a Rick – donde dormiré hoy, no creo que tu sepas enviarme a mi mundo- dijo Rick un poco preocupado viendo a Luna

Puedes dormir conmigo- dijo Luna avergonzada y sonrojada por eso

¿Enserio?… n-no quiero se-ser una molestia- dijo Rick sonrojado

No, no te preocupes la cama es grande y cabemos los 2 a menos… que quieras dormir en el suelo- dijo Luna con cierta gracia en lo ultimo

Ok- dijo Rick resignado dormir con Luna

Ok, no tardo no salgas de mi habitación y tampoco hagas mucho ruido para que no et descubran ok- dijo Luna mientras iba a la salida de su habitación

 **1 HORA MÁS TARDE**

Luna había regresado después de haber levantado la luna y vio Rick mirando la noche atraves de la ventana

Vaya las noche se ven más hermosas en este lugar- dijo Rick con asombro

Gracias por admira mi trabajo- dijo Luna feliz sabiendo que alguien le guastaba su trabajo

¿Tú Lo hiciste?- dijo asombroso Rick

Si puedo traer la noche es mi talento especial- dijo orgullosa la princesa de la noche mostrando su cutie mark

Orale genial- depues de eso Rick dio un bosteso para luego irse a acostar a la cama y acomodarse

Luna no se quedo atrás se acomodo a un lado de Rick dándole ka espalda

Buenas noche- se dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y quedarse dormidos

 **EN LA MADRUGADA**

 **PDV RICK**

Me desperté temprano , ya que me sentía un tanto incomodo estar acostado alado de una princesa así que en silencio me dispuse a leer un poco tomando el libro "Leyendas de Equestria" de la mochila que tome al llegar aquí para ver si concilio el sueño pero yo no soy de esas personas que lee todo en orden y vi un título que me llamo la atención "Nightmare Moon" al parecer me entretendría… es decir una lectura no hace daño a nadie

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ese fue el cap. 4 gente querida, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y…**

 **Rick: a la próxima me toca presentar puto… oíste**

 **Si, si ya te oí… por Celestia que carácter**

 **Rick: bueno adiós dejen reviews hasta la próxima *se avienta de una ventana***

 **Bueno adiós, yo mientras perseguiré a ese loco para asegurarme que no haga mamadas CHAO**

 **Próximo capítulo: Los amigos se quieren con todo y Discord… Ehh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elemetary:**

 **Renacer**

 **Hola gente de FanFiction :D**

 **En este capítulo nuestro prota tendrá más amigos o más molestias creo que por el nombre del cap es muy obvio quien va a aparecer ¿no? jeje**

 **Bueno pero antes de empezar el cap quiero agradecerá a luisangelkstnda por apoyar y seguir a este pobre e incomprendido fic T_T**

 **Ok empe…**

 **Rick:*con una torreta en manos… bueno en patas pera ser más específico* ¡NO PUTA YO PRESENTARE EL CAP!**

 **¡OK, OK, PRESENTALO Y BAJA ESO CARAJO!**

 **Rick: bueno… que disfruten el cap esperamos que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 4: los amigos se quieren con todo y Discord

 **PDV LUNA**

Estaba plácidamente dormida pensando en todo lo que paso, la llegada de Rick fue algo que realmente no me esperaba y sobre todo es que este no era como lo describieron las mane 6; salvaje, malvado y con intenciones de comerse a los ponis. El a pesar de ser solo un lobo solo está confundido e impresionado por saber que un mundo como el nuestro existe

Me voltee para poder verlo pero no vi nada del otro lado de la cama, me preocupe

Me levante y busque al lob con la mirada, pero me tranquilice al verlo en él un cojan leyendo cerca de ventana donde la luz de la luna le permitía leer en paz

Al parecer me escucho levantarme y me volteo a ver y yo solo le pregunte

No puedes dormir- le pregunte con curiosidad ya que casi nadie se para a la madrugada par leer un libro salvo Twilight

No… no puedo- dijo sin verme a los ojos, seguía muy concentrado en su lectura

¿Por qué no? ¿Una pesadilla o algo?- pregunte para asegúrame para saber si tiene algo

No… solo no podía dormir… estoy leyendo para conciliar el sueño… y aparte así sabré más de este mundo y los eres y leyendas que habitan en él ya que… la magia existe ¿no?- dijo todavía con su vista centrada en el libro, al parecer testaba muy interesado en la lectura

Oh… ya veo… y dime ¿qué lees?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a él para poder ver el título de lo que estaba leyendo, cuando me acerque lo suficiente vi el título con algo que él no quería que supiera de mí, mi lado oscuro y malvado

"Nightmare moon" era el nombre del título que estaba leyendo

Pues acerca de una leyenda de Equestria que al parecer es muy interesante- dijo sin preocupación alguna, como si realmente no le importara y esperar el momento en el que se quede dormido con la cara sobre el libro y babeando

¿De dónde tomaste ese libro?- pregunte de la forma más calmada que pude pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa

Cuando salí de aquel pueblo, tome al azar una mochila para poder llevar algunas cosas- dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba unas alforjas blancas con un broche en forma de una estrella de 6 puntas de color morado -esta- termino de decir el

Solo pude pensar en una cosa al ver esas alforjas muy bien conocidas

"Esa alforja es de Twilight" pensé

Y pues tire algunos libros ya que no me cabía todo pero este libro se salvó y pues estoy yendo por temas que más me llaman la atención como el de tu oscura transformación- dijo el muy tranquilo lo cual se me hizo muy raro, anteriormente los ponis u otra criatura salía corriendo al sobre que yo era una yegua malvada y poderosa que deseaba bañar a Equestria en una obscuridad eterna

Veo que… ya te enteraste de mi… pasado- dije con tristeza al pensar que eso lo asustaría y saltara por la ventana o piense que en cualquier momento me transforme es esa yegua malvada

Si pero… no me importa- dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro, esto trajo un montón de emociones a mi cabeza

"No me importa" esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no sabía si ir a abrazarlo por ser alguien que no le importa lo que allá sucedido en mi pasado, llorar por felicidad por tener que haber conocido a alguien como él, y así surgieron un monto de ideas de cómo debía reaccionar en ese momento pero al parecer ninguna era la adecuada

No tienes por qué preocuparte Luna… yo entiendo y respeto tu espacio… así que no tienes de que ponerte triste… porque… la yegua que veo ahorita frente a mis ojos no es la que menciona ese libro… solo es algo del pasado y… no te sientas única… todos tenemos un lado oscuro… pero yo no me preocupo por eso ¿sabes por qué?- pregunto al final lo cual solo negué con la cabeza

Por qué el pasado no es hoy- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro para acercarse a mí y darme un cálido abrazo

Mi corazón iba a los 100 por hora, mis emociones eran cada vez más difíciles de esconder, todo lo que me había dicho Rick me alegro muchísimo y sobre todo lleno ese hueco en mi ser ya que lo que había dicho Rick era muy cierto y nunca se me ocurrió, "el pasado no es hoy", esa frase cambio mi estado de pensar acerca de mi otra yo hace tiempo

No tenía que tener miedo de que se enteraran de quien soy ya que soy… soy alguien diferente… puede que me usen de cuento de terror para que los potrillos se vayan a dormir pero eso eran cosas que ocurrieron hace mucho, y con todo lo que me ha pasado ya no soy esa yegua, ahora soy más amable y comprensivo y no aleguen que te arrojaría como pelota por la ventana por ser egoísta y malvada

Realmente conocer a Rick me trajo felicidad a mi corazón

Nos separamos del abrazo y se me quedo viendo a los ojos

Sus ojos azul zafiro eran muy brillantes a la luz de luna, casi podías ver el mar con tan solo fijarte en el color de sus ojos, llenos de felicidad, honestidad y esperanza

¿Qué tal si salimos un rato?- dijo el desviando su mirada hacia la ventana – me vendría bien caminar un rato – dijo para volver a verme para que le diera mi respuesta

Bueno pues… está bien pero que no te vean… - dije con un poco de seriedad en lo último

No creo que sea necesario… lo guardias baja que trabajan "bien"- dijo con tono sarcástico mirando el laberinto por la ventana, también me asome y vi a los guardias que estaban dormidos abrazados uno al otro

Bueno si- dije tratando de aguantar la risa, para abrir las ventanas con mi magia caminar hacia el borde del balcón y tomar a Rick con mi magia y volar hasta el suelo junto a él y emprender camino dentro del laberinto

 **PDV NORMAL**

Luna y Rick rodearon a los guardias dormidos que "cuidaban bien" la entrada del laberinto

Cuando están a punto de entrar al laberinto Rick se acercó a uno de los guardias y le dio un susurro

¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! – susurro Rick un poco agresivo para después salir corriendo dentro del laberinto junto con Luna para no ser recubiertos y para que no los despertara sus risas

 **DENTRO DEL LABERINTO**

Rick y Luna se la pasaron platicando en el camino hacia el centro del laberinto hasta llegar a este y Rick se sorprendió al ver que había él centro de este, una cosa lo alegro y otra le quito la alegría LOL XD (bipolaridad nivel: Lobo parlante)

Estaba su mochila del mudo humano y alado estaba su laptop pero estas estaban recargadas en una estatua muy poco peculiar

Era una estatua de un ser con cuerpo largo y con pelaje marrón, una pata era de dragón y la otra era de una cabra, sus manos era la pata de un león y la otra de un águila y su cabeza era de un poni pero más viejo (por así decirlo), un cuerno de ciervo y uno azul puntiagudo hacia afuera (la verdad no sé de qué es el cuerno azul de Discord si son muy amables de decirme que tipo de cuerno es se los agradeceré eternamente) y de su boca podía verse un pequeño colmillo y tenía una ala de pegaso color azul y otra de murciélago de color morado

A Rick le dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza al ver esa estatua pero fingió que no le pasaba nada para no preocupar a Luna, de lo que estaba seguro era que esa estatua la veía en sus sueños en la Tierra cuando era un niño

Qué raro esto no es de aquí- dijo Luna levitando con su magia la mochila y la laptop y viéndola con curiosidad

Pero que… eso es mío- dijo Rick con mucho asombro

"Como es que mis cosas están aquí y por que" pensó el lobo tomando la mochila y revisando su contenido; tenía el cargador de la laptop, su celular y cargador de este, audífonos, el manga completo de Dragon Ball Z, su cuaderno de dibujo y una foto donde aparecían el, su hermana y su madre comiendo helado en la playa muy bien conocida para el joven

"bueno tengo algo para recordarlas y recordar a ese perro que quería mi hot dog cuando fuimos a Acapulco" pensó con cierta gracia al recordad ese viaje

Rick… ¿son tus cosas de tu mundo?- pregunto con curiosidad la yegua

Siip jeje… es genial saber que tengo cosas con las cuales entretenerme- dijo más animado el joven

Por cierto Luna qué onda con esa estatua… no ofendo los gustos pero… está muy rara… que habría fumado el tipo que la hizo porque esto refleja *actúa como ebrio* ta juerte la leshuga- dijo con curiosidad y burla asía la estatua

Jijiji hay Rick… veras esta estatua no es una cualquiera… él es Discord dios de la Desarmonía y Espirita del Caos- dijo Luna al joven lobo

Creo que había algo acerca de el en el libro que estaba leyendo- dijo intrigado hacia la estatua – esta es otra leyenda de Equestria ¿no?- pregunto Rick a Luna

Bueno… ya no es una leyenda porque… el verdadero Discord se encuentra descansando dentro de la estatua- dijo Luna mirando un poco seria a la estatua

Un momento… él está dentro de la estatua… ósea que… ¿¡Esta vivió!?- dijo asombrado el joven lobo

Sip, solo que esta descansado de hacer tantas travesuras… a veces se porta peor que un potrillo- dijo con cierta frustración la princesa

Eso ofende- se escuchó una voz desconocida para Rick pero muy conocida para la princesa para después la estatua se agrietara de poco a poca para después explotar y dejar un haz de luz y desparecer y dejar ver a cierto Draconequus

¿Cómo estas Lulu?... y por lo visto ya tienes novio, no me esperaba un lobo pero ja… pero quien soy para quejarme del amor tan puro y bondadoso- dijo el draconequus con un pañal y unas alas de Ángel con un arco y una flecha en forma de corazón para volar alrededor de un asombrado Rick y una muy sonrojada Luna

Esta vivió… ESTA VIVIO… ¡ESTA VIVO!- grito Rick a lo muy Doctor Frankenstein

¡ESTOY VIVO!- dijo el draconequus saliendo de una ataúd con apariencia a Frankenstein

DISCORD SE SUPONE QUE TU NO SALES HASTA QUE SLAGA EL SOL O LO SOLICITEMOS- dijo Luna mirando frustrada a Discord

Ya te pareces a tu hermana Luna… tan aburrida pero - dijo Discord para volar alrededor de Rick y detenerse abrazándolo con su brazo de águila – al parecer tu novio es más divertido que tu Lulu

Luna se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que ocultar su rostro detrás de su melena que ondulaba sin viento a lo muy estilo anime y Rick un poco menos sonrojado que Luna se separó del abrazó del draconequus

No soy su novio si apenas nos conocimos hoy- se defendió Rick – aparte… ¿no te sorprende que un lobo hable? – pregunto curioso Rick

Nope, es más así podremos "hablarnos" mejor y saber cómo es que un lobo hable ya que nunca e oído a un lobo hablar acaso Fluttershy uso otra medicina de parte de Zecora y te hizo hablar y huiste hasta aquí- pregunto intrigado Discord

No yo originalmente soy un humano por eso puedo hablar… eso creo- dijo inseguro Rick

Ya veo pero –Discord volteo a ver a Luna y sacar un portafolio y un saco de negocios y unos lentes negros- Luna hora de pagar –dijo Discord para después abrir el portafolio el cual tenía un contrato dentro y una pluma

¿Pagar qué?- dijo muy confundida Luna

Se acercó a su oído y le susurro- si no quiere que tu hermana sepa de esto será mejor que me pajes de lo contrario nadie tiene final feliz- dijo Discord para después alejarse de ella y tomar la pluma con su pata de león y pasearle frente los ojos de Luna

Discord a pesar de haberte reformado sigues siendo muy malvado por dentro- dijo Luna firmando el dichoso contrato sin prestarle mucha atención

Ok- dijo Discord para después quitarse el traje chasqueando sus dedos junto con el portafolio y la pluma- fue u gusto hacer negocios contigo pero debo hirme chao- dijo el draconequus para chasquear los dedos y desaparecer

Wow eso fue raro- dijo Rick acercándose a Luna

Te tendrás que acostumbrar- dijo Luna con fastidio- Creo que ya es hora de volver a la habitación no sabemos si los guardias están despiertos a aparte de que ya mi hermana va a despertar- dijo Luna un tanto insegura

Si pero como no podemos salir volando nos verán- dijo Rick aún más inseguro

Tengo una idea pero puede que no te guste- dijo Luna para hacer brillar su cuerno

 **DENTRO DE LA HABITACION DE LUNA**

Rick se encontraba vomitando por el balcón de Luna… la razón… Luna los tele transporto y eso marea un chingo

No vuelvas… a hacer… eso- eso dijo el lobo respirando agitadamente

Aburrido- dijo Luna inflando sus cachetes haciendo un puchero

Rick se fue al baño de Luna a toda velocidad para no vomitar sobre alguien del castillo

Cuando Rick se metió al baño, Shining Armor junto con Flash Sentry entraron de golpe a la habitación de Luna y asustando a esta

¿Princesa se siente mal?- pregunto muy preocupando Shinig Armor

No ¿Por qué?- pregunto muy confundida Luna

Es que un guardia le callo vomito desde su balcón- contesto Flash

No, no, no yo no…- fue interrumpida cuando Rick salió de golpe del baño asustando a todos en la habitación

Luna deberás no vulvas a hacer eso y creo que me dio diarrea explosiva porque le baño es uff… que no entro en años- dijo Rick para ver quienes e habían metido a la habitación y el cómo vil imbécil hablado de sus problemas estomacales frente unos guardias reales que tenían pinta de solucionar todo a golpes

LOBO- gritaron ambos para que Shining formara una espada de magia y Flash tomara su lanza y se aventaran directo al pobre Rick

"Me lleva la..." pensó Rick al ver a esos 2 ponis armas que se dirigían a el

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno amiguitos del bosque hasta aquí se acaba el cap de hoy esperamos que hay sido de su agrado dejen reviews y DISCORD DEJA DE JUGAR EN MI XBOX**

 **Discord: nop**

 **Bueno adiós**

 ***estática y ruido de golpes y quejidos de parte del draconequus***

 **Nota: Rick no tendrá nada de romance con Luna ya que no se si deba ponerle pareja de MLP ya que es medio imbécil o que se relacione con algún OC no sé si suyo o mío pero no me preocupo por ahora**

 **Siguiente capítulo: mis amigos los guardias**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elemetary:**

 **Renacer**

 **Rick: Hola gente de FanFiction :D, se estarán preguntando o posiblemente les esté valiendo madres donde está Powerdashy por que su zepsi y guapo prota está presentando el cap ¿no?, bueno pues resulta que Discord lo demando por abuso, extorción, violación y momificación del personaje (?) cuando solamente lo golpeo por romper su Halo 4… yo lo ayude… pero no me demando ¿Por qué?... tampoco tengo ni puta idea (me refiero a Discord)**

 **Discord: y no regresara hasta el siguiente capitulo y quería disculparse por las faltas de ortografía del cap pasado es que resulta que lo hizo muy rápido porque ya iba a cerrar el internet café y no quería dejarlos con dudas según el**

 **Rick: esperamos que les guste el cap y… COMENZAMOS :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Mis amigos los Guardias**

 **PDV NORMAL**

Se puede presenciar a un lobo sobre la cama de Luna con una cara de "odio mi puta existencia" mientras se agachaba para esquivar una lanza y luego hacerse a un lado para caerse de la cama para que una espada no lo partiera a la mitad

¿¡ESCRITOR ES QUE QUIERES VERME SUFRIR!?- dijo el lobo gritándole al aire para después oír un "Sip porque así no cumpliría mi deber como escritor" a lo cual el lobo puso cara de Pokerface

Vamos flash- dijo el capitán Shining Armor; un poni unicornio de cuero blanco con melena y cola de color azul marino y azul eléctrico y ojos color azul zafiro pero más oscuros que los del prota, para ponerse otra vez en guardia con su espada envuelta de magia obra de su cuerno

Si capitán- dijo el pegaso llamado Flash Sentry; un poni de cuero anaranjado con cola y melena azul marino y ojos del mismo color, para volar directo a su lanza y desclavarla de la pared y ponerse de nuevo en guardia

Los guardias tenían acorralado a Rick mientras que Luna como toda heroína pensaba como salvar al lobo

Flash se lanzó con su lanza hacia el lobo para hacerle varios tajos mientras que el prota solo los esquivaba como podía, Flash dejo de hacer tajos para darle paso a Shining el cual igual que flash este daba tajos con su espada pero este lo hacía de una forma muy feroz y rápida casi sin darle tiempo a Rick esquivar sus ataques

En un último tajo en vertical de Shining, Rick solo se hizo a un lado para después de un rápido movimiento soltarle una patada de caballo a Shining en su costado el cual solo se movió apenas unos centímetros y luego este volver a ver al lobo y lanzarse al ataque con su espada tratando de alcanzarlo con la punta de esta pero Rick se agacho dejado que la punta de la espada siguiera derecha junto con su portador, al estar suficientemente cerca de este lo embistió para salir rodando hasta la pared de la habitación y estamparse ambos contra esta

Después del choque Shining uso sus cascos traseros para empujarlo hacia atrás y quitárselo de encima, Rick salió volando por el empujón de Shining y se reincorporo rápidamente pero en ese instante sintió que el pegaso lo embistió por uno de sus costados haciéndolo volar hasta la ventana del balcón y detenerse por estallarse con el borde del balcón

Después de recuperar la noción del tiempo vio a Flash volar directo hacia su dirección con la lanza dispuesta perfórale alguna parte del cuerpo lo cual espero que estuviera cerca para moverse a un lado y dejar que la punta de la lanza saliera por uno de los orificios del borde del balcón, así sosteniendo con un parta el palo de la lanza y con la que estaba libre darle un golpe a Flash en la cara para aturdirlo un tiempo y tomar con las 2 patas el palo de la lanza y con este empezar golpear al pegaso en la cara con el palo de lanza de forma muy chistosa hasta que se cansó y con sus pata traseras empujarlo adentro de la habitación

Rick se reincorporo y tomo la lanza con su boca esperando el ataque de Shining armor el cual no ocurrió, así que decidió entrar a la habitación a ver si seguía hay tumbado

Al entrar recibió una embestida del unicornio lo cual hizo que soltara la lanza y se tumbaran al suelo para después forcejear entre ellos viéndose a los ojo con enojo uno al otro hasta que Shining noto que los ojos del lobo estaban empezando a volverse de un color grisiento y empezar a gruñir como un verdadero lobo salvaje para después con sus patas traseras empujo con mucha fuerza al unicornio sacándolo volando contra el librero que curiosamente aun esta partido a la mitad desde el capítulo 4

Rick se reincorporo para para después ver fijamente al unicornio mientras una pequeña brisa de aire entraba por la ventana moviendo muy melodramáticamente el supuesto cabello del lobo

Flash se recuperó después de que le destrozaran al cara con su propia lanza vio al lobo detrás de él y se lanzó para embestirlo pero una fuerte corriente de viento lo empujó hacia un lado pegándose con el marco de la ventana del balcón noqueándolo al instante

Shining se levantó con un poco de dolor en su espalda y vio al lobo el cual aún tenía los ojos de un tono gris, sin prestarle mucha atención a eso corrió directo a él con su espada para seguir la batalla hasta que escucho un leve "Alto" por parte del lobo pero siguió corriendo hasta que…

¡ALTO!- grito el lobo para después una inmensa brisa de aire saliera directo hacia Shining armor el cual lo recibió de lleno, la brisa era tan fuerte que salió volando otra vez hacia el librero y sentir como la habitación se llenaba de aire moviendo y tirando algunas cosas de esta por la fuerte brisa

Así siguió un momentos hasta que la brisa paro y todo se encontraba en silencio, Rick camino hasta Shining armor que estaba con los ojos cerrados por la fuerte brisa, los abrió y casi se lleva un ataque al corazón al ver al lobo muy cerca del pero este solo lo veía fijamente sin expresión alguna pero pudo notar que sus ojos estaban volviendo a hacer azules, Rick levanto la pata hasta el, Shining no entendió muy bien la acción del lobo hasta que lo proceso unos segundos y se dio cuenta que lo que lobo hacia era ayudarlo a pararse, dudoso Shining acepto la acción del lobo lo cual solo se quedaron mirando hasta que Rick rompió el hielo

Estemm… que cosas ¿no? jeje- dijo con cierto nerviosismo y confianza

Wow ha-hablas… ¿cómo es po-posible?- dijo Shining tratando de contener su asombro

Es que soy de otro mundo- dijo el lobo con simple sencillez

Otro mundo… ¿un alíen o algo así?- dijo Shining con cierto nerviosismo al hacerse esa idea

Realmente diría de otro universo- dijo otra vez con sencillez el lobo

Wow impresionante y… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto muy intrigado el unicornio

Pues es una larga historia emmm… Luna ¿por qué no se lo cuentas tú?- dijo el lobo viendo a Luna que al parecer estaba estatica por lo ocurrido

¿Yo? Estemm… bueno*suspiro*... Está bien- dijo Luna para empezar a contarle la historia de cómo conoció a nuestro prota y como llego aquí

 **1 HORA DE RELATOS MUY RAROS MAS TARDE**

¿Entonces ere un humano que termino aquí y en forma de lobo por razones que desconoces?- dijo el unicornio que estaba procesando todo en su cabeza

Sip ¿alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Rick mientras se sentaba en el piso

Si… ¿porque me ayudaste a levantarme se supone que estábamos peleando?

Pues que te quede claro no soy un asesino y no le are daño a nadie mientras no quiera dañara a Luna o no de miedo- dij Rick simplemente

"Se preocupa por mi… ooh que tierno" pensó Luna levemente sonrojada

Oye tu amigo pegaso lo vamos levantarlo o de dejamos que siga soñando con "su Linda Twilight"- dijo Rick volteando a ver al pegaso tirado cerca del marco de la ventana (esto lo sabía porque lo ha estado balbuceando un buen rato)

Oh jeje se me olvido- dijo el unicornio con una leve sonrisa mientras iba hacia donde estaba Flash

Flash ya despierta- dijo Shining con voz seria moviendo un poco su cabeza

No mama no quiero ser actor porno- dijo Flash aun entre sueños

Esto hizo que los 3 trataran de contener la risa, el lobo se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Flash

Flash emm…- Rick estaba pensando que podría despertarlo y recordó lo que estaba balbuceando dándole una idea

TWILIGHT TE ESTA ESPERANDO EN EL ALTAR- grito Rick muy fuerte asustando a Shining y a Luna

¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!- dijo Flash despertando de golpe mientras miraba a todos lados con sonrisa de idiota hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el oso frente a todos los de la habitación

Capitán el lobo…

Tranquilo soldado no es tan hostil como creimos aparte esta de nuestro lado

… no vio como me golpeo en la cara con mi lanza

Nope xD

Y alguien me pude explicar

 **OTRA HORA DE EXPLICACIONES MÁS TARDE**

WOW ESO ES ASOMBROSO TWILIGHT SE VOLVERIA LICA AL SABER QUE VIENES DE OTRO MUNDO- dijo Flash muy asombrado

Siip jeje- dijo Rick nervioso

Mientras ellos 2 platicaban Shining se acercó a Luna

Luna su hermana sabe de esto- pregunto el unicornio

No, no lo sabe pero se lo dire cuando crea que no volverá a aparecer el, si ya se le olvido mi hermana pidió encerrarlo y el solo está perdido y quiere volver a su hogar- dijo Luna

Ok Luna solo espero que sepa lo que está haciendo- dijo finalmente el unicornio

Si capitán Armor y por cierto tú y el cadete Flash no tienen que decirle a nadie que han visto a Rick en mi habitación- afirmo Luna con seriedad

Entendido su majestad- contesto el unicornio

Oigan que les parece si jugamos un rato en mi PS4- dijo Rick agarrando su mando

Que es una PS4- dijeron Shining y Flash al mismo tiempo

 **OTRA HORA DE EXPLICACION DE CÓMO JUGAR UN VIDEOJUEGO y 2 HORAS DE JUGAR DESPUES**

Los 4 se la estaban pasando bien, Flash y Shining platicaron con Rick mientras jugaban hasta que llego un invitado inseperado

Luna tu hermana pidió que te dijera que no se te vaya a olvidar como la última vez levantar la luna y…- dijo apreciendo cierto draconequus

Vaia, vaia Discord que haces aquí- pregunto Shining

Pues solo le daba un mensaje de su hermana y… por que todos están aquí- pregunto intrigado el draconequus

Jugamos- dijo Luna

Conversamos- dijo Flash

Nos conocimos- dijo Rick

Peleamos- dijo Shining

Follamos XD- dijo Flash

¡CLARO QUE NO!- dijeron los otros 3 dándole un zape

¿Por qué tanta violencia?- dijo Flash en el suelo

Como sea veo que más saben del secreto del Lobo Parlante tengan cuidado CHAO- dijo Discord para chasquear los dedos y desaparecer

Ese tipo me cae bien- dijo Rick muy tranquilo mientras los otros 3 se le quedaban viendo sorprendidos y extrañados

¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- dijo tocándose la cara con sus patas

Bueno Flash y yo ya debemos irnos tenemos que ir a hacer nuestro trabajo- dijo Shining parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con Flash

Ok adiós Rick y Luna- Dijo Flash para salir de la habitación para después cerrar la puerta

Adiós-contestaron Rick y Luna al unísono

 **POR LOS PASILLOS DEL CASTILLO**

Rick me cayó bien- dijo Flash con una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que pasaron con el lobo

También me cayó bien si… pero…- dijo Shining haciendo una pausa en su habla

¿Pero qué?- dijo Flash viendo curioso a su capitán

Nada… ve a tu puesto- dijo Shining con seriedad

Ok- dijo Flash para salir volando por los pasillos del castillo a tomar su puesto de guardia

 **"** Luna dijo que los humanos son leyendas y Rick es un humano pero no sabemos de lo que son capaces de hacer y… ¿y si el?..." sus pensamientos le dieron una idea de lo que paso en la habitación

"¿Y si el hiso esa ventisca la cual dejo noqueado a Flash y me estampo contra el librero?" pensó un poco preocupado Shining por el hecho de creer de que Rick tenia habilidades "fuera de lo natural" (aunque ahora ver cosas "fuera de lo natural" ya es muy natural… saben que… a la mierda la lógica)

"Mañana averiguare como hizo eso" pensó retirándose por el pasillo

.

.

.

.

 **Rick: ¿cómo les quedo el ojo? ya tenemos a otros ponis que saben de lo mío**

 **Discord: ¿puedes controlar el viento?**

 **Rick: no lo sé… puede que tenga más sorpresas bajo la manga Powerdash cuando vuelva**

 **Discord: y por cierto traigan palomitas porque Powerdash volverá haciendo un espectáculo para abrir el próximo cap junto con nosotros 2**

 **Rick: de hecho esa es la una manera de que lo dejen fuera de custodia y sea libre**

 **Discord: bueno yo, Rick y Powerdash que sea donde Spiderman sabe dónde esta nos despedimos**

 **Rick: CHAAO :D**

 **Ambos: SPOILER ALERT ES TU DECISIÓN SI QUIERES LEEER ESTO ( SI ERES FRAGIL ES TU PROBLEMA). DESPUES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EMPEZARA LA VERDADERA ACCION ( NO ESE TIPO DE "ACCION" PERVERTIDO XD)**

 **Rick: FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA**

 **Próximo capítulo: Aire… libertad**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elemetary:**

 **Renacer**

 **Se puede a preciar un escenario con un telón rojo el cual sale un lobo con lentes negros para aclarase la garganta y empezar a hablar**

 **Rick: ¡¿Cómo están gente de FanFiction?! :D, como sobran Powerdash vuelve hoy pero el escenario es porque Powerdash, Discord y yo haremos un espectáculo para abrir este cap y que le quiten los cargos de la corte por culpa de Discord :v**

 **Rick: y sin más que decir además de que espero que les guste el show y disfruten el cap… EMPEZAMOS YAAAY :D**

 ***se abre el telon***

 **Se puede oberbar a Luna y Celestia revisando unos papeles en sus aposentos y en eso aparece el escritor y el prota con sonrisas de idiotas detrás de las hermanas**

 **Powerdash: Lulu… Celi… ¿qué hacen?**

 **Rick: Si ¿qué hacen?**

 **Luna: estamos revisando alguno paleles para comerciar productos con los grifos**

 **Celestia: así que no molesten**

 **Rick y Powerdash: ¿nosotros?… nooo *nótese el sarcasmo***

 **Celestia: ya váyanse**

 **Rick: saben a pesar de ser un gobernante me divertiría más seguido no como ustedes solo papeleo, papeleo, shalala shalala- dijo mientras movía sus patas de forma exagerada**

 **Celestia: será porque tu nuca has gobernado nada :v**

 **Powerdash: pero creo que lo haríamos mejor- dijo el escritor con orgullo**

 **Luna: ok si pueden hacerlo mejor no le importara suplantarnos en el resto del día ¿no?- dijo mirando desafiante al lobo y al humano**

 **Ambos: HACEPTAMOS- dijeron mientras se ponían unos lentes a lo "like a boss"**

 **Celestia: ok con su permiso nos retiramos suerte- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba junto con Luna**

 **El lobo y el escritor se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban Luna y Celestia y empezaron a revisar los papeles y seré sincero… No entendían ni madres de lo que estaban en los papeles… así estuvieron 4 horas revisando papeles de comercio, la economía, informes de misión de los guardias, etc. ya saben cosas de gobernantes, hasta que el lobo hablo**

 **Rick: esto está muy difícil… ¿¡IMBECIL POR QUE NOS METISTE EN ESTA SITUACION?!**

 **Powerdash: yo podía solo… no sé porque que te me uniste**

 **Rick. Solo quería ser popular T_T**

 **Powerdash: ahora solo nos falta que tengamos una audiencia con el pueblo**

 **En eso entra un sirviente a los aposentos**

 **Sirviente: sus majestades tienen que dar una audiencia con el pueblo para verificar el estado de la nación**

 **Rick: ok retírate- dijo con un tic en el ojo**

 **Se sirviente se fue dejando al par solos otra vez**

 **Powerdash: debo aprender a cerrar la boca**

 **Rick: sip**

 **En eso cierto draconequus aparece tratando de aguantar la risa**

 **Discord: ¿quién es Celestia? ¿Y quién es Luna?- dijo tratando de no reírse**

 **Rick: sabes mejor ayúdanos a salir de esta**

 **Discord: saben idea tengo una idea**

 **AFUERA DEL CASTILLO**

 **Guardia: sus majestades por un día se presentan**

 **En eso sale Rick junto con Powerdash y Discord por la puerta principal en eso empieza a oírse una música y estos se ven por un momento y asentir para regresar a mirar al frente y bajar por las escaleras mientras la melodía seguía hasta que el escritor empezó a cantar (nota del autor: La canción de la película Road to el Dorado se llama "Que duro es ser dios/deidad" debido a que Luna y Celestia son semidiosas o diosas no me acuerdo bien)**

 **Powerdash:**

 **No sé si pueda ser capaz  
De ser un santo y no pecar  
No quiero suplantar a un querubín**

 **En eso un bebe pegaso le muerde el dedo al escritor para luego ser jalado a otro lado por el prota**

 **Rick:**

 **¿De qué estás hablando?  
De rodillas otra vez  
Ídolos podemos ser  
Y entras en el limbo sin sufrir**

 **El prota le dio una bebida que Discord amablemente le había aparecido y después dársela al escritor el cual se quedó maravillado por el sabor y luego se la dio al lobo para que también la bebiera**

 **Powerdash:  
El limbo si es para ti, es para mí  
¡Oh por dios!**

 **El escritor se agacho por que después de que el lobo tomara la bebida este escupió fuego, broma de parte de Discord**

 **Powerdash:**

 **Qué duro es en verdad  
Ser un dios o una deidad**

 **Estos se montaron en el lomo de Discord y estos pasaban volado la ciudad en el aire junto al draconequus**

 **Powerdash:  
Un vil farsante al cual van  
A adorar  
El tener muchos devotos  
Que te canten con fervor**

 **Rick:**

 **Tantos rezos y alborotos  
Eso si es conmovedor**

 **Powerdash:  
¡Oh! Díganme que hago  
Sin querer soy adorado  
Si me dicen ¡Oh mi dios!  
Pues soy un dios**

 **El escritor estaba siendo rodeado por un montón de ponis que le hacían reverencia para después subir a un muro con ayuda del lobo para después sentarse junto a el**

 **Powerdash:  
El problema es no fallar  
A la gente del lugar  
ejecutado puedo… terminar**

 **Vieron a 3 guardias de cada raza de ponis y uno con una espada, otro con un hacha y otro con una oz para después con esta partir unas sandias pero el jugo salió volando como si fuera sangre**

 **Rick:  
Es un buen punto, bien pensado, pues  
Ya a su dios van a enaltecer**

 **Powerdash:  
Sí**

 **Rick:  
Un desaire y puede ser fatal**

 **El lobo tomo un cigarro y empezó a fumarlo pero este se hinchaba apareciendo que iba a explotar**

 **Powerdash:  
Nunca un desaire, nunca un desaire  
No mi amigo, ¡qué fatal!**

 **El cigarro de Rick termino explotando llevándolo a las escaleras del palacio mientras estos iban bajando hacían poses de héroes tratando de enseñar sus músculos**

 **Ambos:  
Qué duro es ser deidad  
Pero si logras impactar**

 **Rick:  
¡Qué fortuna!**

 **Powerdash:**

 **¡Sí!**

 **Ambos:  
Piensa bien y triunfarás**

 **Ambos:  
Se un ejemplo de grandeza**

 **Rick:  
¡Una leyenda!**

 **Ambos:  
Tú serás  
Y también toma tu ofrenda  
Y un millar te alabarán**

 **Rick:  
Hay que vernos siempre divinos**

 **En una escena algo fumada, pareció Rick quitándole un montón de máscaras al escritor hasta llegar a su cara la cual pellizco creyendo que aún era una mascara**

 **Powerdash:  
Pues de tontos no vivimos**

 **Rick:  
Muy cierto**

 **Ambos salían volando por burbujas hasta el cielo y la cual una de ellas estaba adentro Discord, sip todo era obra suya**

 **Ambos:  
Ahí vamos paraíso terrenal  
Terrenal**

 **Las burbuja se reventaron y salían volando hacia la luna la cual se hizo plana dejando que estos 2 la pusieran de tapete y se sentaran el ella mientras Discord aparecía alado de ellos junto con 3 bebidas las cuales se tomaron y por unos barandales los cuales estaban ahí por pobra de Discord se deslizaron hasta llegar al suelo y tirarse como cantantes de rock n roll y detenerse en eso el escritor saca un letrero diciendo "DISFRUTEN EL CAP ESTOY DE VUELTA :D" luego lo volteo para decir otro mensaje "PD: FUI OBLIGADO A ESTO NO SE BURLEN T_T"**

 **Sin mas preámbulo empezamos con el cap YEEY :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: Aire… libertad**

 **PDV NORMAL**

 **TIEMPO Y LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Rick estaba corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro atraves de un campo verde con algunas flores y rocas, unas cuantas nubes y un sol que brillaba con todo su esplendor, se veía muy feliz, sintiendo el viento en su rostro la energía con la que corría parecía interminable, luego diviso algo a lo lejos empezó a disminuir su velocidad y su rostro cambio a uno de curiosidad, vio mas claramente a la figura, era de un poni pero este se veía muy viejo ya que tenía una gran varaba blanca, tenía cuero gris y ojos verde bosque, algunas arrugas y una túnica que tenía unas estrellas doradas alrededor

El poni volteo a verlo con una sonrisa pero Rick aún estaba confundido

Hola Rick- dijo el poni mientras se sentaba en el pasto aun viendo al lobo

Rick se quedó confundido ¿cómo sabia su nombre? era un misterio, pero su voz, ya la había oído en alguna parte

Este… Hola emm…- dijo el lobo esperando que le dijera su nombre

Oh que modales los míos… soy Steel- dijo el poni

Oh pues… Steel me puedes decir… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto intrigado el joven lobo el cual recibió una pequeña risa de respuesta – ¿qué es gracioso? – pregunto Rick algo molesto

Pues con solo ver a alguien de raza Ventus es suficiente para saber su nombre- dijo el poni lo cual confundió al lobo

¿Cómo que raza Ventus? no… no entiendo- dijo aún más confundido el lobo

El viento aclama tu nombre fuertemente a pesar de que tu no lo oigas- dijo el poni mientras se para y camino hacia Rick – ven caminemos – dijo con tranquilidad al joven lobo y empezó a caminar asía quien sabe dónde pero Rick no se quedó atrás y lo siguió aun con las dudas en la mente

Caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar a un risco que al fondo se veía el mar, en el risco se veían 7 círculos en el piso los cuales tenían una marca en cada uno, uno era de 3 espirales, otro era de una llama la cual tenía 2 espirales arriba, una era de una luna creciente, una era de un sol, una era de un rectángulo e cual tenía una espiral en medio, otro tenía un rayo y el ultimo tenía un cuadrado von 3 espirales en medio, Rick miro curioso los círculos y luego a Steel

¿Qué son?- pregunto Rick mirando al círculo de 3 espirales

Son representantes de cada uno de los clanes- dijo Steel mientras se paraba alado del lobo – este representa la raza Ventus – una raza la cual los clanes le tenían algo de envidia – dijo el poni para mirar de nuevo a Rick

¿Por qué?- pregunto Rick también mirándolo

Porque ellos tenían algo que hacía que su poder fuera especial y alegre, no como los otros que no tenían la misma capacidad de entenderlo ya que una pensaban de manera diferente- dijo Steel para ver la cara de Rick la cual reflejaba la pregunta "¿y qué es lo que los hace especiales?" lo cual el respondió – la libertad… ya que ellos tenían que relajarse, mantener su mente abierta ser libres en todo sentido, que otra cosa semejada a la tranquilidad que el viento – respondió mientras veía a los otros círculos – el viento los hacía sentir libres, ser libres… al igual que tú lo eres – dijo captando la atención de Rick

De hecho no soy completamente libre tengo mis límites- dijo corrigiendo al poni pero este solo le sonrió

Eso lo se… pero en ti encuentro paz, una tranquilidad que se logra contagiar a si los que te rodean y además… - corto su habla para ver el mar y cerrar los ojos sintiendo el viento en su cara – este sueño refleja libertad… tu libertad – dijo el poni aun con los ojos cerrados

Un momento… ¿estoy soñando?- dijo mientras veía todo a su alrededor

Si es un sueño pero algo que debes saber…- dijo Steel mientras abría los ojos, se paraba y camino directo al centro donde estaban los círculos – eres especial… mucho siendo específico… no solo porque eres el primer lobo parlante en Equestria… sino porque tu raza es única y veo… - dijo mientras veía a Rick – que tienes otras 3 cosa por descubrir de ti ya que eso ara que sepas la verdad – dijo sorprendiendo un poco al lobo

¿Y por qué envés de ponerme suspenso, me lo dices?- dijo con algo de fastidio Rick

Por una promesa- dijo Steel sencillamente

Solo tengo otra pregunta- dijo Rick tratando de olvidar esa dudo

¿Qué significa los otros círculos?- pregunto Rick señalando los otros circulo con su pata lo cual saco una sonrisa a Steel

Cada uno tiene su historia, cada uno representa un clan- dijo Steel paseando con Rick alrededor de los círculos

El clan Ventus, los señores de los aires- dijo mientras señalaba el círculo de 3 espirales

El clan Fire, portadores de la llama eterna- dijo señalando el círculo de una llama con 2 espirales

El clan Tenebris, quienes controlan las tinieblas- dijo señalando el círculo de la luna creciente

El clan Gi, los que controlan la tierra y parte de los minerales- dijo señalando el círculo del rectángulo con una espiral en medio

El clan Glaciem, los hijos del invierno- dijo señalando en círculo con un cuadrado con un espiral en medio

El Electricity clan, señores de las tormentas- dijo señalando el circulo que tenía un rayo

Y el Solar clan, portadores de la luz- dijo señalando el circulo que tenía un sol

Todos formaron una raza que sabes el nombre pero desconoces- dijo terminando de explicarle cada uno de los clanes a Rick para luego verlo a el

¿Cuál es?- dijo intrigado Rick

Elementary's eran una antigua raza que vio en Equestria hace muchos años se extinguió hace años o… eso creí- le dijo a Rick el cual esta estaba en shock al oír la palabra "Elementarios"

Y que tiene que ver conmigo- dijo el lobo saliendo del shock

Solo te digo que te prepares por lo que viene Rick yo seré tu consejero y maestro espiritual, el control esta en tus emociones y pensamientos- dijo Steel para después sonreírle

En eso el mar se vuelve agitado y el suelo empieza a romperse y las nubes se vuelven grises lanzando relámpagos cerca de ellos, eso preocupo a Rick

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rick con al de temor viendo todo convertirse en un caos

Nos vemos Rick y recuerda piensa en lo que más quieres y lo controlaras- fue lo último que oyó decir a Steel antes de que todo se desvaneciera y ver a cierta yegua alicornio moviéndolo de un lado a otro

Rick, Rick despierta- decía la princesa de la noche zarandeando al prota de un lado a otro como un muñeco

Eh… ¿cuándo y dónde? Eh… ¿Luna?- dijo algo adormilado pero recupero la noción del tiempo

Si bobo… ¿que estas soñando? me preocupaste- pregunto la princesa

Yo pues…- Rick pensó unos momentos y si le contaba lo que estaba soñando probablemente lo creería loco o algo por el estilo… maldita desconfianza

¿Que no me vas a decir?- pregunto otra vez pero más impaciente la princesa de la noche

Es que no lo recuerdo: Mintió el lobo para no preocupar a Luna

Ok solo espero que no te arrepientas de no decirme- lo regaño Luna

No me arrepiento de nada- dijo el prota con una sonrisa en el rostro

Aja tú- dijo Luna para luego oír el estómago de Rick gruñir - y dime que quieres desayunar – dijo de manera chistosa asiendo que el lobo se sonrojara levemente

Pues traigo unos pastelillos e mi mochila- dijo Rick recordando los pastelillos que tomo "prestados sin permiso" de la pastelería de aquel pueblo

Alforja- lo corrigió Luna

Alforja si eso- dijo Rick sin mucho interés sacando los pastelillos de la alforja, de todas maneras ambas sirven para transportar cosas en tu espalda o en este caso lomo

NO ESPERA SON DE FRUTAS- grito Luna preocupada pero ya era demasiado tarde… Rick se había comido un pastelillo de fresa

¿Y?- contesto sin importancia y con mucha hambre

Y que eres un lobo y… ¿no te supo mal?- pregunto Luna sorprendida

Nope- dijo Rick tranquilo

Eso es raro… los lobos solo pueden comer… carne- dijo la princesa de la noche y diciendo con asco la última palabra

Quizá porque mi metabolismo es de origen humano… quizá por eso pueda comer frutas o verduras- dijo Rick de la manera más intelectual que pudo

Quizá, quizá- dijo Luna con un casco en la barbilla pensando lo que dijo su amigo lobo

Bueno… A COMER- dijo el lobo para comerse otro pastelillo y Luna no se quedó atrás también tomo unas galletas y se las comió junto con su amigo dejando un montón de envolturas en el suelo. Pasó un rato y llamaron a la puerta y esto hizo que los 2 se pusieran alertas

Ocúltate debajo de la cama- le susurro al lobo

Si, si- dijo el lobo para después meterse debajo de la cama sin hacer ruido

¿Quién es?- pregunto Luna con seriedad para no levantar sospechas de quien estuviera detrás de la puerta

Shining armor su majestad- respondió el unicornio conocido por todos al otro lado de la puerta

Puedes pasar- dijo Luna permitiéndolo entrar

Buen día su majestad y… ¿dónde está Rick?- pregunto Shining viendo a todos lados buscando al lobo con la mirada

Oh si… Rick ya puedes salir- dijo Luna haciendo que cierto lobo saliera debajo de la cama

Que pacho cua cua- dijo Rick de forma chistosa a Shining

Necesito hablar de algo contigo- dijo seriamente el unicornio

Pues dilo- dijo Rick esperado de que tema tenían que hablar

¿Cómo hiciste lo de ayer?- dijo el unicornio con más seriedad

¿Que hice ayer?- pregunto el lobo sin haber entendido al unicornio bien

Lo de la ventisca- aclaro Shining

Ventisca- dijo el lobo casi inaudible y recordó lo que le había dicho Steel en su sueño "con solo ver a alguien de raza Ventus es suficiente para saber su nombre" y lo de "Ventus, los señores de los aires" eso hizo reaccionar a Rick… él podía controlar el viento

Si y lo de tu cambio de ojos- dijo Shining acercándose un poco más a Rick

¿Cambio de ojos?- pregunto intrigado, Steel no le dijo eso en el sueño

"El control está en tus sentimientos", las palabras de Steel le vinieron a la mente haciendo que Rick tenga que contarle su sueño al unicornio y a la alicornio parados frente a el

Pues creo que ya sé que pudo ser- dijo Rick cabizbajo

Que- dijo Shining en forma de orden, esto incomodo a Luna

Pues anoche soñé…

Y así les conto su sueño a los 2 presentes, como conocido al poni de sus sueños llamado Steel, lo que le dijo acerca de los supuestos "Elementary's" y sus poderes

Así que puede seas una raza que pueda control sobre el elemento del aire por que un extraño poni en tu sueño te lo dijo- dijo Shining con desconfianza

Sip- dijo Rick no tan seguro de lo que les conto

Pues no sé qué decir… a mí se me hace que te lo está inventado- dijo Shining sin haberle creído a Rick lo que paso en su sueño

No lo estoy inventado Shining lo juro- dijo el lobo con un poco de nerviosismo

Si claro- dijo Shining acercándose de manera amenazante a Rick el cual estaba retrocediendo

Dudas de mí- dijo ofendido el lobo

Dudo de alguien que pueda controlar el viento a su favor y lastimar a la princesa- aclaro Shining al lobo lo cual hizo que se enojara

Yo no lastimaría a Luna, ella es mi primera amiga en este mundo- respondió un poco más serio Rick

¿Y como no sabemos que existen más como tú?- dijo Shining aun dudando del lobo, si algo que Rick no soportaba era que dudaran de él y sobre si realete es quien dice ser

"Tranquilízate no dejes que te haga enojar", escucho Rick en su cabeza de un poni ya conocido; Steel. Rick hizo lo que le dijo Steel y se relajó tratando de no abalanzarse sobre el unicornio

Por qué no lo existen o… ya no más- dijo con un poco de pesadez Rick

¿Cómo que ya no más?- pregunto un más desconfiando el unicornio

Se extinguieron según el- aclaro el lobo

¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar Shining

El poni del sueño- dijo Rick calmadamente

¿LE HARAS CASO AUN TONTO SUEÑO?- le grito con enojo al lobo el cual se hizo para atrás al ver que el cuerno de Shining era rodeada de un aura mágica hasta que la princesa se puso enfrente de el con las alas abiertas

Shining ya basta no lo presiones- le dijo la señora de la noche con autoridad

Trato de protegerla princesa- se defendió Shining mientras su cuerno dejaba de emitir magia

Y yo lo protejo a el- dijo Luna decidida impresionado al unicornio

Pero princesa…- trato de hablar pero la princesa lo interrumpió

Sin peros Shining Armor y si fuera tan amable… retírese- dijo Luna haciendo que el ser retirara hacia la puerta

De acuerdo princesa – asintió el unicornio con pesadez pero le dio una mirada a Rick de "Te estoy vigilando" y se fue de la habitación

Perdón por lo ocurrido Rick- dijo la princesa con algo de tristeza volteando a ver a Rick

Tranquila Lulu solo está haciendo su trabajo- dijo el lobo comprendiendo el estado de Shining ya que él también lo había vivido

Pero no debió juzgarte así- dijo Luna aun triste

Te digo un secreto- dijo Rick para después sonreírle y decir - yo también era así con mi hermana cuando la veía junto a un chico – dijo el lobo sacando una risita de la princesa

Que buen hermano eras- dijo Luna feliz sabiendo que a Rick si le importaban las personas

Si- dijo con algo de pesadez al recordar a su hermana fallecida pero solo sonrió al venirle una idea a la mente - bueno olvidemos de este asunto y juguemos un rato en mi PS4 – dijo Rick mientras tomaba el juego de Mortal Combat X

Que quieres la revancha- dijo la princesa mirándolo de manera desafiante

Claro que si…- antes de que Rick terminara de hablar se resbalo con una envoltura de pastelillo haciendo que cayera de espaldas, espero que su cabeza hiciera encuentro cercano con el suelo pero no paso solo sentía una prisa de aire muy fuerte en su espalda

R-Rick t-t-tu estas…- dijo luna con mucho nerviosismo al ver como había evitado Rick su caída

Hay Dios- dijo Rick con asombro y miedo al mismo tiempo al ver lo que lo sostenía la parte superior en el aire y con sus patas sintiendo aun el suelo, un pequeño pero fuerte torbellino de aire visible lo tenía para que así no fuera a dar contra el suelo - Luna ayúdame – dijo pidiendo que Luna lo ayudara a salir o comprender esta situación

Ok solo párate conserva la calma- dijo Luna

Rick que se calmó cerro sus ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo y el torbellino se hizo más grande haciendo que Rick tomara una posición recta y luego caer ligeramente de frente apoyado en sus patas delanteras para no dar al suelo, después de eso el torbellino se disipo dejando a una asombrada Luna y Rick

¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Luna aun asombrada

No tengo ni la menor idea- dijo Rick aun asombrado

Rick- la princesa lo llamo y este la miro

Si- contesto Rick nervioso

Que más puedes hacer con el viento, lo que te dijo el poni el sueño- dijo Luna interesada

Pues solo me dijo que la libertad, la tranquilidad y la alegría serian mis principales fuentes de este… poder- dijo viendo su pata con asombro

Ok- dijo la princesa para hace desaparecer todos los objetos en su habitación con su magia dejando a ella y Rick solos

¿Qué paso? ¿Porque desapareciste todo lo de tu habitación?- pregunto Rick ante tal acción de parte de Luna

Para que practiques- contesto Luna con una leve sonrisa

¿Practicar?- volvió a preguntar el lobo

As todo lo que ese poni te dijo tal vez así puedas controlarlo- termino finalmente Luna para después sentarse esperando a que Rick hiciera algo

Ok intentare- dijo Rock con inseguridad (nota del autor: ponga la canción de Tomas Skyldeberg "Our destiny")

 **PDV RICK**

Al principio hice unos movimientos estilo el Avatar para ver si algo podía hacer solo conseguí que el viento se desplazara hacia donde mis patas se movían, realmente tuve pocas esperanzas de lograr algo que no he hecho en toda mi vida pero…

"La libertad, la tranquilidad y la alegría son fuentes de poder" recordé lo que Steel me dijo

Cerré mis ojos, me senté y me mantuve tranquilo, recordaba todas esas mini aventuras con mis amigos y mi hermana, esos viajes que hacíamos alrededor de la república Mexicana. Yo, mi mama y hermana jugando lacrosse, ese deporte le gustaba mucho a mi mama y a mí, a mi hermana no tanto pero tenía muy bien el don.

Sentí como una brisa de viento empezó a cubrirme de poco a poco el cuerpo pero seguía concentrado, me pare y empecé a caminar por la habitación oía susurros que me decían "izquierda o derecha"… no me jodas ya puedo escuchar al viento… me está guiando por la habitación para no chocar con las paredes o con Luna, estaba escuchando al viento… al viento… era algo realmente increíble, quizás no pueda oírlo como Steel pero ya era algo

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Luna la cual me veía maravillada con lo que estaba haciendo

Levante mi pata y la vi cubierta de aire visible de color gris, cerré los ojos otra vez para poder concentrarme, me imagine que tenía un mazo y de repente sentí mi pata pesada, abrí lo ojos de golpe y pude ver algo que me maravillo la vida. Tenía un mazo en mi pata pero era transparente pero el borde discontinuo pero era gris dejando que viera que realmente era una imagen un poco borrosa de un mazo

Lo moví de un lado a otro como si fuera un simple juguete, lo toque pero mi pata no podía atravesar el mazo, me llego la idea de que tal vez era sólido, golpe levemente suelo y sip el mazo era casi solido digo casi por que se deformo algo al impactar el suelo pero se volvió a armar, era aire comprimido lo que le daba su rara solidez

Después decidí probar algo nuevo me concentre y hice al mazo una bola de aire comprimido de tamaño mediano, sin pensarlo me avente encima de esta y me senté… me senté una jodida bola de aire y no me tiro… WOW ahora podre morir en paz

Después de maravillarme mire hacia enfrente y solo tuve que mover mis patas ligeramente al frente y la esfera se movió hacia la misma dirección, me detuve porque no quería golpearme la pared, entendí que la esfera se movía hacia donde mis patas se moverán… OH YEAH

Di varias vueltas alrededor de la habitación con la esfera, una escena vivida de Avatar realmente estaba feliz, la esfera iba rápido así que me detuve y la disipe

Empecé a correr alrededor de la habitación lanzando ventiscas asía donde fuera, realmente estaba feliz, se me ocurrió hacer un conejo de aire, esto me costó más trabajo de concentración pero lo hice, lo solté y empezó a dar saltitos en el aire hasta que llego donde estaba Luna y esta se pegó a ella, ella lo veía con una mirada tierna para después acariciarlo, el conejo se fue directo a mí y lo atrape, lo lanza de nuevo hacia arriba pero se hizo un pequeño tornado que empezó a moverse como salvaje por todo la habitación lo detuve y lo deshice

Entonces empecé a brincar emocionado por la habitación hasta que una gran ráfaga de viento literalmente me mando a volar al techo donde me estampe y dejarme caer más abajo pero sentía que el aire me detenía, mire a Luna, ella me vio asombrada, empecé a perder altura hasta llegar al suelo

Si puedo- dije con orgullo viendo a Luna con una sonrisa

 **PDV NORMAL**

Luna viste eso- dijo el lobo saltando de felicidad

Fue maravilloso- dijo Luna al igual de feliz que el

Si lo sé- dijo Luna para después abrazarlo y el correspondió el gesto

¿Luna estay hay?- se oyó una vos femenina de otro lado de la puerta

DIABLOS- dijo Luna para hacer brillar su cuerno y aparecer todo otra vez en la habitación pero hubo un desafortunado… a Rick le cayó el librero partido a la mitad que curiosamente no se a reparado desde el capitulo 4

Quédate hay- le susurro a Rick para que no hiciera ruido

Hola hermana que pasa- dijo Luna abriendo la puerta y tratado de verse calmada

Pues no has salido de tu habitación y recuerda que tenemos que tener los preparativos de la gala dentro de una semana- le dijo su hermana, la princesa Celestia, otra alicornio de cuero blanco con la melena y la cola que se ondulaban sin necesidad de viento de color verde, azul y rosa, sus ojo era color rosa y su cutie mark era de un sol

Oh cierto lo olvide iré en unos minutos- dijo Luna casi cerrando la puerta pero su hermana volvió a hablar

Ok pero apresúrate no debemos hacer esperar mucho a Twilight y sus amigas- dijo Celestia para finalmente irse y que Luna cerrara la puerta

Rick estas bien- la princesa fue corriendo al librero aun partido donde debajo de él se encontraba el lobo "oculto", lo levanto con su magia y pudo ver al prota tirado en el suelo con una evidente mueca de dolor

Sin contar que me aplasto tu librero si estoy bien- dijo algo débil el prota

Lo siento- lo saco de ahí y lo sentó en la cama - me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer preparativos para la Gran Gala de Galope la semana que entra – dijo finalmente Luna

Entonces tendrás un día ocupado- dijo algo triste el lobo

Si lo siento Rick- dijo la princesa sintiéndose mal por tener que dejar si amigo solo

No importa ve no querrás atrasar a tu hermana- dijo mirando a Luna para luego sonreírle

¿Oíste todo?- pregunto asombrada Luna

Tengo oído lobuno Luna lo olvidas- dijo el lobo señalado su oreja con su pata

Oh cierto jeje- dijo Luna algo avergonzada por olvidar ese detalle

Bueno te veo al rato- dijo Rick para después darle un beso en la mejilla la cual ella se quedó confundida y muy sonrojada – es una forma de desear suerte – dijo Rick algo sonrojado

Ok te veo Arato- dijo Luna para irse de la habitación sin antes decir -Y no rompas nada – dijo Luna antes de irse

No prometo nada- dijo Rick mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Finalmente Luna salió de la habitación, Rick fue a su mochila tomo su celular y con mucha delicadeza lo prendió, se puso lo audífonos y se puso a escuchar la canción "Hero" de la banda japonesa Flow

Tomo el libro de los Elementary's y se dispuso a leerlo sin antes ver de nuevo su pata y cubrirla con una pequeña brisa de viento, el lobo sonrió

Quizá me acostumbre a esto- dijo Rick para después dejar de hacer viento y volver a la lectura

.

.

.

.

 **Y aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy shavos**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto el cap como el show y la siguiente pregunta ¿se me da bien hacer SongFic?**

 **Rick: pues fue tu primer semi SongFic no te salió tan mal**

 **Discord: y por qué no apareci en este cap**

 **Tranquilo Discord el siguiente cap aparecerás y te advierto Discord me vuelves a demandar por que para empezar no eres de mi propiedad me demandaste por abuso de personaje terminas 10 metros bajo tierra**

 **Rick: dejen reviws es por lo que nos esforzamos tanto**

 **De hecho yo me esfuerzo ya hasta me duelen las manos**

 **Rick: pues deja de escribir :v**

 **Jodete lobo**

 **Rick: Te voy a acusar con mi mama :v**

 **Como sea espero que se la pasen bien, bonito fin de semana, nos leemos la próxima CHAO CHAO**

 **Próximo capitulo: Ataque a la Gala parte 1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elemetary:**

 **Renacer**

 **Aloha gente de fanfiction ¿cómo están? :D**

 **En este capítulo como dije anteriormente empieza la verdadera acción YAAY**

 **Este capítulo me esforcé mucho en hacerlo**

 **Rick: esperamos que sea de su agrado**

 **Discord: ahora si participo :D**

 **Y algo que quiero aclarar es que si no me sale bien la narrativa de los movimientos ya sea golpes, parkour, tuerking, gore, etc., pueden buscarlos en los parentesis que deje alado de la acción**

 **Prometo mejorar en eso de los detalles es que no soy muy detallista pero eso hace a mi historia un tanto difícil de comprender**

 **Rick: ¡Y EMPEZAMOS EL CAP! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8: Ataque a la Gala parte 1**

 **PDV RICK**

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que llegue a este extraño pero fantástico mundo, cada vez que duermo Steel es lo primero que veo en sueños aveces me preguntaba si estos sueños eran por causa de haber viajado a otro mundo por lo que yo poseía era realmente importante como para que un poni viejo se me aparesca muy seguido en mis sueños, otra cosa que paso a lo largo de esta semana fue que la relación entre Luna y yo fue creciendo, obvio tampoco dejo de lado a cierto Draconequus y 2 guardias que también me conocían

Mi relación con Shining Armor fue mejorando y dejamos a un lado lo de la rivalidad y me enseño algunos movimientos de pelea durante 3 dias y debo reconocer que es muy… muuuuy cansado su entrenamiento pero ¿como accedi? Pues me dijo que si me hiba a quedar con Luna debía "protegerla por su las dudas" y que también dijo que me vio buenos movimientos de pelean cuando sucedió nuestro primer encuentro y que debían entrenar un "poco"

Ahora mismo me encuentro en lo alto de un árbol que esta en lo alto de una montaña (estoy en lo alto de lo alto LOL XD), veía la vista muy bonita por cierto y junto a mi estaba cierto poni que solo yo conocía debido al hecho de que solo yo lo veía y nadie mas

Justo estábamos terminando nuestra practica de batalla y control psicológico, consistía que Steel y yo peleábamos mientras el me humillaba y se burlaba de mi y mi familia y yo no tenia que dejarme llevar por el enojo o cualquier otro sentimiento ya que eso seria una desventaja en combate y posiblemente cause la muerte

Oye Steel tengo una pregunta- dije mientras lo volteava a verlo meditar

¿Y cual es?- dijo aun meditando

Bueno… no te ofendas ni nada por el estilo pero… ¿tu seras mi único maestro?- preguntando si tendre algún encuentro con alguien mas que no sea el en mis sueños

No Rick, no sere tu único maestro- dijo aun meditando

¿Y por que?- pregunte curioso

Porque ya se habia tomado la decisión- dijo el poni con sencillez, lo cual causo mas curiosidad pero también paso otra cosa por mi cabeza

Yo no recuerdo haberla tomado- dije tratando de hacer memoria en aquel vendito momento en que hacepte tener mas maestro que pertuben mis sueños

Pero alguien mas si- oi decir al poni, ahora resulta que yo no la decidi sino alguien mas por mi

Y de aquí a cuando alguien acepta algo por ti sin que te lo comunique- dije con algo de fastidio y enojo

Pues todo tienes sus razones- dijo dejando de meditar y voltear a verme

Ok… bueno volviendo con otra cosa… ¿como es que adquirí el control sobre el viento?- pregunte olvidado mis dudas

Pues solo debes saber que siempre ha sido parte de ti- dijo el poni, toda mi vaga vida tenia este poder y como no me di cuenta quien sabe

¿Desde que estuve en el mundo humano?- pregunte para poder quitarme esas dudas

Si también allá- dijo el poni lo cual hizo que me sintiera otra vez como un tonto al no notar mi poder sobre el viento

Vaya- dije con asombro

Estaba por preguntarle otra cosa pero como ya era costumbre todo empezó a temblar y derrumbarse lo que significa o que Luna otra vez me esta oyendo hablar dormido como vil loco otra vez o me hiba a caer de la cama como los ultimos 2 dias

Bueno tengo que volver a la realidad nos vemos Steel- dije depidiendome del poni mientras me llevaba la pata a la boca y la mordia con fuerza para que todo se pusiera negro y dejara de ver el sueño

Cuídate Rick- oi decir al poni por ultima vez

 **PDV STEEL**

Vi como Rick se desbanecia y regresaba a la realidad mientras yo solo quedaba en un infinito vacio negro y recordaba algo

Se parece a ella… tan curiosa- dije para después ver detrás de mi un cristal azul que brillaba con todo su esplendor significando que Rick hiba por el camino correcto

 **EL LA REALIDAD**

 **PDV NORMAL**

Rick despierta- decía una alicornio muy bien conocida por todos (y la única que conoce a Rick)

No 5 minutos mas- decía un medio dormido

Te voy a bañar- advirto la princesa para ver la reaccion de su amigo

NOOO- dijo mientras despertaba de golpe y se subia al techo como si un gato asustado se tratase quedando colgando apoyado de sus garras clavadas en el techo

Jajajaja hay Rick tu cara- reia a carcajadas la princesa de la noche mientras ayudaba al lobo a despegarse del techo

No te burles- dijo el prota inflando sus cachetes haciendo un puchero

Oye… encerio no te querias bañar- dijo Luna mientras se hacia la idea de que Rick era de eso que se la pasarían oliendo a madres toda subida

No… es que crei que me ibas a aventar un cubo de agua helada- dijo mientras le daba un escalofrio en la espalada

Oie si- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa malevola

Ni se te ocurra- advirtió el lobo viéndola fijamente

Jajaja bueno a desayunar- dijo para agarrar la alforga de Rick (que en realidad era de Twilight) y sacar unos pastelillos que llevaba dentro. Y se estarán preguntado como carajos tienen pastelillos después de una semana

Simple

Luna cada vez que salía metia comida a escondidas a la alforja y también llevaba escondidas la alforja

Bueno Rick debo de irme- dijo la princesa mientras se paraba y se dirigia a la puerta pero el lobo la detuvo

Oye por cierto lo de la gala de no se que… ¿cuando iba a hacer?- pregunto con entusiasmo el lobo

Hoy en la noche- le contesto la princesa

Wow creo que hoy si tendras un verdadero dia ocupado- dijo el prota mientras hacia un gesto de "trágame tierra"

Si- dijo la princesa haciendo el mismo gesto que el lobo mientras tomaba otro pastelillo pero antes de que lo mordiera alguien se lo habia quitado

Mío ñam ñam- dijo cierto Draconequus mientras se llevaba el pastelillo a la boca

DISCORD- grito enojada la princesa viendo al Dios del Caos

¿Que? decía en el contrato que tu firmaste que me darias tus postres en lo que el lobo estaba aquí- dijo e Draconeqqus mientras se ponía unos lentes y sacaba el contrato de quien sabe donde (el contrato que aparece en el capitulo donde el prota conoce a Discord)

Debi leer ese estúpido contrato- dijo frustrada la princesa

Si debiste- repitió Discord

Debiste- y también repitió el prota el cual se gano una mirada regañadora de parte de la princesa

Rick no me ayudas- dijo la princesa con una gota anime

Lo se xD- dijo el lobo para después terminara con la cara en el suelo por un buen zape que le dio la princesa

Hay pero que agresión- dijo el lobo aun con la cabeza en el suelo

Bueno me voy te veo mañana Rick-dijo levantadolo del suelo y darle un beso en la mejilla del lobo el cual casi se le eriza todo el pelaje por tal acto y se sornrojara

Si hasta mañana- dijo el lobo con tono de tono (no el que de por si tiene si no otro)

Y Discord quiero que lo vigiles que nadie entra y lo vea- le ordeno la princesa la Draconequus

Entendido mi generala (?)- dijo el Draconequus con un traje militar y haciéndole un saludo militar a la princesa

Ok nos vemos- dijo la princesa para retirase de la habitación dejando a Discord y Rick solos en su habitacion

Y que quieres hacer- pregunto el Draconequus viendo al lobo

Bueno podríamos jugar en mi PS4- dijo el lobo pero Discord puso jeta de "otra vez"

Nah ya juge contigo eso durante una semana, ¿no tienes otra cosa de tu mundo?- dijo el Draconequus para señalar la mochila de Rick

Bueno ahora que lo mencionas si- dijo Rick acercandose a la mochila y sacando su contenido

Tengo el manga completo de Dragon ball Z, mi laptop, mi celular y mi cuaderno de dibujos- dijo sacando todo o casi todo de la mochila, no saco la foto de su madre y su hermana creyendo que Discord se burlaría del o algo por el estilo

¿Que es un manga?- pregunto Discord agarrando el manga de Dragon Ball Z vol. 3

Pues un comic de genero Japones- explico Rick tomando otro manga

Ah parecido a Ponyjapan- dijo el Draconequus para aparecer un sombrero chino con bigotes y sus ojos ce volvieron casi cerrados como alguien de origen asiatico

Si exacto- dijo el lobo riéndose levemente por la apariencia de Discord

Y de que trata- dijo Draconequus sacando unos lentes y hojeando el manga

Trata del un hombre llamado Son Goku de una raza alienígena extremadamente fuerte que fue mandado a la tierra por que su planeta fue destruido cuando era un bebe, una vez en la tierra descubre que tiene habilidades extraordinarias, aprende artes marciales y pelea contra villanos alienígenas o inclusive mágicos que quieren destruir o gobernar la tierra- explico el lobo aun leyendo su manga

Eso suena un tanto interesante- dijo Discord para depues tomar un maga y leer pero se dio cuenta que lo estaba leyendo al revés (típico noob leyendo mangas)

No lo rompas- le advirtió Rick a Discord

Ok, ok hay que sobreprotector- dijo mientras simulaba una escena dramatica

Estos bebes no salieron baratos tarado- dijo el lobo defendiéndose y para después seguir leyendo el maga junto a Discord

 **11:45 PM**

Depues de leer mangas por un rato estuvieron la laptop del lobo para contar historias creepypasta y darse cuenta de que habia señal de internet en todas partes lo cual hizo gritar al lobo de emocion como puta en celo, leugo escucharon algo de misuca del celular del lobo y por ultimo jugar Call of Duty Black Ops 2 en la PS4 hasta que se recostaron en el piso al estar aburridos y cansados de tanto jugar

Hay dios que aburrido estoy- dijo el lobo

Seep- afirmo el Draconequus

Pasaron unos momentos en un silencio incomodo hasta que el lobo hablo

Tengo hambre :v-dijo el lobo tocándose la barriga

Pues come algo :v- le contesto Discord

Rick: No tengo que comer animal :v

Discord: Y me lo dice un animal, animal :v

Rick: Púdrete :3

Discord: También te quiero :3

¿Oye que hora es?- pregunto el lobo saliendo de la estúpida discusión que estaban teniendo

Son las… 11:46 pm- dijo el Draconequus sacando un reloj de gran tamaño para depues le salieran alas y salir volando por la ventana del balcón volando muy muy lejos hasta el horizonte hasta que un pinche avión paso destruyendo el reloj (no pregunten lo del avión)

Wow vaya reloj… mola- dijo el lobo impresionado por el reloj de Discord

Si lo se- dijo el Draconequus orgulloso

Oye ire por comida a la gala bienes… o cierto… no puedes porque eres un lobo- dijo el Draconequus sintiéndose superior al lobo

Es mejor un lobo que un imbécil de adorno de jardín, estatua viviente- dijo sacando unos lentes oscuros a lo "thug life"

 **TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!**

Que te follen… con cariño :3- dijo el Draconequus

Si si como sea ve por comida plox- le suplico el lobo que no aguantaba el hambre

Ok ahora vuelvo- dijo Discord para chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer de la habitación

 **PDV RICK**

Vi como Discord desaparecio para después dejarme solo y con hambre en la habitación

Unos monetos depues pude oir algunos quejidos que venian de la ventana, al principio pensé que solo era mi imaginación hasta que oi que algo se cayo con fuerza al suelo, esto me preocupo y me hacerque al balcón con cuidado y no vi a nadie

"Abajo"

Oi que alguien me dijo abajo al principio dude de que due el que me hablo pero recordé que el viento me podía hablar

Asi que me asome por el balcón con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera y pude ver 2 encapuchados corriendo hacia uno de los bordes del castillo y desaparecer de mi vista, voltee a la entrada donde estaban 2 guardias tirados en el suelo

Que mier…- dije para después saltar del balcón y con mis poderes de aire hice una ventisca fuerte debajo de mi para que no fuera a dar al suelo e ir desendiendo hasta donde estaban los guardias

Me cago en…-dije viendo que uno de ellos tenia 2 cortadas profundas en el lomo

Recordé que unos encapuchados entraron aquí… de seguro ellos le hicieron esto a los guardias, olfatee un poco el hambiente y capte un olor nada conocido, lo segui hasta que pude ver 2 encapuchados en uno de los britales que apenas si dejaban ver lo que habia adentro del castillo, me oculte detrás de un arbusto para que no me vieran

"Quienes son ellos" pensé pero uno de ellos se descubrió la cara revelando que era un unicornio de cuero café y melena verde bosque, despues ilumino su cuerno de un aura roja para hablar

Estamos en posición- dijo el unicornio para despues su cuerno empezara a brillar y oir una voz salir de el

Ok esperen mi señal- se oyo del cuerno par depues con el hacer un agujero de tamaño mediano en el vitral, sacar una ballesta de su capucha y mirar a su compañero

Ahora debemos estar atentos de que nadie intervenga o la misión se fue al demonio- dijo el unicornio a su compañero

Ok ire a vigilar- dijo dirijiendose a mi dirección, voltee a todos lados y agarre una roca de tamaño mediano y esperar a que se acercara y cuando estuvo cerca

Pero que…- no lo deje terminar de hablar ya que lo agarre y lo atraje a mi escondite tapándole la boca mientras forcejeaba, con la roca lo golpee 3 veces en la cabeza para que quedara inconciente

Oye que pasa tienes problemas- oi del otro poni que aun estab en su lugar con la ballesta sujetada por su magia

Se me ocurrio un idea… sali de mi escondite par parame frente a el pwero no le dio mucha impresion

Ah un estúpido lobo…. se comio a mi compañero…. bueno solo eres un animal tonto puedo encargarme de ti- dijo para apuntarme con la ballesta hasta que

Y me lo dice un animal, animal- dije señalandolo

HABLAS- este ahora si parecía asustado

Como tu- aclare para ver como fruncio el seño

Ok te matare de todas formas- dijo para estar listo para disparar pero yo gunte un minton de aire debajo de mi y sali volando para caer detrás de el

Pero que…- dijo sorprendido pero antes de completar su oración le di una patada de caballo que lo mando a volar varios metros

Que no la viste venir- dije viendo como se retorcia de dolor para despues pararse con dificultad y de un rapido movimiento disparo la flecha de su ballesta pero volvi a hacer la técnica anterior pero termine de un lado donde salio volando la flecha

COMO CARAJOS HACE ESO- dijo enojado y sorprendido el unicornio

Corri hacia el pero me detuve frente a el para después mover mi pata en diagonal y una brisa de viento lo saco volando hacia el vitral el cual solo lo agrieto al impactarse con el

Ya te tengo… que fácil- dije caminando hacia el y hacerle una bola de aire comprimido en su cabeza y ver como se retorcia mientras se llevaba los cascos a su garganta y depues de unos momentos dejo de forcejear y cayo inconciente por la falta de aire

Cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir mi camino para encontrar mas como ellos dos el cuerno del unicornio brillo con intensidad y se oyo un "¡Ataquen ahora!"

¿Que?- dije tratando de comprender lo que paso hasta que un monton de gritos y sonidos de cristales rompiéndose se hicieron presentes, me asome por el agujero que habían hecho estos 2 para usar la ballesta y vi algo que me helo la sangre

Los ponis se encontraban corriendo siendo seguidos por varios encapuchados y uno que otro guardia peleando pon los encapuchados a espadazos

Hay no… no, no, no, no, no…- dijo tratando de ver que podia hacer para ayudar, volte y vi la ballesta del unicornio u la tome le quite el seguro y empeze a disparar flechas a los ponis encapúchados mientras estos veian a todos lados para poder ver donde venían las flechas pero no tenían éxito pero sucedió algo…

Ya no tenia flechas

Uno que al parecer me vio estaba punto de llamar a sus secuases pero se me ocurrio una idea legendaria… le lanze la ballesta y cayo noqueado al suelo

Y ahora estaba desarmado… simplemente genial

Debo hacer algo- dije para ir a la entrada del castillo pero no pude porque me puse a pensar un un poco

"Espera no puedo entrar asi como asi, los guardias pensaran que soy uno de ellos y los malos también se iran contra a mi y no podre ocuparme de 2 cosa al mismo tiempo vamos piensa"- jie pensando una idea, me llego el recuerdo del conejo que de aire que hize hace una semana, esto me dio una idea mas… GRANDE

Ya se- dije cubriendo mis de aire mientras formaba una criatura que empezó a tener forma… pero obvio tardare algo

 **DENTRO DEL CASTILLO**

 **PDV NORMAL**

Capitán estamos perdiendo terreno- dijo un pegaso que ya conocía el prota

Debemos proteger a las princesas y a los elementos- dijo el capitán Armor el cual estab enfrenando 2 encapuchados con espadas

Pero casi ganan señor Armor- dijo el pegaso el cual veía que tenían muy poco terreno y un monton de guardias capturados o derrotados por los encapuchados, realmente los habían tomado por sorpresa

Lo se Flash pero no podemos depender de nadie mas ahora- dijo el capitán para lanzar un rayo magia a los 2 encapuchados

Hay por Celestia- dijo Flash viendo algo que le helo la sangre al igual que Shining

MUAJAJAJAJA… ESTO ES LA GRAN GUARDIA REAL DE EQUESTRIA… QUE BAJO HAN CAIDO… ES TIEMPO DE QUE YO LOS HALZE A LA GLORIA ATRAVEZ DE MI REINADO Y NO EL DE CELESTIA y LUNA- dijo un encapuchado el cual se quito la capa dejando ver que tenia un cuerno y un pasa de alas… ¡ERA UN ALICORNIO!

Era de cuero café y melena verde con negro al igual que su cola, su cutie mark era de una calavera con joyas royas en los ojos y un cuchillo atravezando el cráneo de un costado y el alicornio tenia una lanza dorada la cual tenia la punta en forma de rayo en la punta y tenia un gravado en la punta que no se notaba

ACABEN CON EL- grito el capitán a sus pocos soldados, estos se lanzaron hacia el pero el hizo brillar su cuerno de un aura morada intenso y dejando salir una poderosa onda expanciva la cual mando a volar a los guardias o solos los paralizo en el suelo

Que patético- dijo tomando su lanza y lanzándose al ataque hacia el Capitan el cual hizo una espada hecha de magia y tenia una pelea de ferozes y poderosos tajos

A lo lejos se podía ver a 8 ponis: 2 de tierra, 2 pegasos, una unicornio y 3 alicornio

Tenemos que hacer algo chicas- dijo la pegaso ya muy conocida de melena arcoíris y cuero cian viendo como peleaban el alicornio y Shining

Pero… ellos son mas fuertes que nosotras… aparte el líder es un alicornio- dijo la otra pegaso con tono bajo, la pegaso tenia una melena y cola algo largas de color rosa pálido, su cuero era amarillo palido, sus ojos agua marina y su cutie mark de 3 mariposas

Fluttershy tiene razón no podemos hacer nada mas que estorbar- dijo la unicornio, la unicornio era de melena morada/azul rizada al igual que su cola, cuero blanco con ojos azul marino y su cutie mark de 3 diamantes

Nesecitaran un milagro para salir de esta- dijo una poni de tierra ya también conocida, de melena y cola rubia, cuero naranja, ojos verdes esmeralda y su cutie mark de 3 manzanas

Por su parte las 2 preincesas Luna y Celestia hacían un escudo de magia para protegerse y proteger a las otras ponis

"Rick… espero que Discord te proteja bien"- dijo la princesa de la noche viendo la pelea en el salón principal del castillo

Pero una nube empezó a parecer en el techo del salón dejando a todos atonitos de lo que veian mientras una fuerte brisa se hacia presente

SEÑOR QUE ES ESO- grito un encapuchado al su líder el cual tenia acorralado a Shining Armor

No se- dijo el viendo como la nuve y la brisa se hacían mas grandes cada segundo

Cuando fue de un tamaño considerable un monton de mini tornados epezo a salir de esta diriguiendose a los encapuchados para depues crecer de su tamaño y atraparlos adentro de ellos para depues sacarlos volando o unos contra otros o hacia las paredes o muebles que estaban cerca

Los pegasos encapuchados trataban de llegar a la nube pero una fuerte brisa le hacia perder el control en sus alas y terminar de jeta en el suelo

El líder estaba impresionado y enojado por lo que estaba pasando

QUE TIPO DE MAGIA ES ESTA- grito el alicornio enojado, de pronto los tornados y la brisa desaparecieron pero no la nube

SOY VENTUS… DIOS DELOS VIENTOS… SOY UNO DE LOS GUARDIANES DE EQUIESTRIA Y NO PERMITIRE QUE LES HAGAS DAÑO A ALGUIEN MAS MIETRAS ESTOY PRECENTE- se oyo de parte de la nube para bajar al suelo y combertirse en un poni viejo hecho de aire

NO TE TENGO MIEDO- dijo el alicornio para preparar su lanza

DEBERIAS… YA QUE NINGUN MORTAL VENCE A UN DIOS- dijo el poni para alzar un casco y formar una pequeña bola de aire la cual lanzo al alicornio pero este la esquivo, la bola al chochar con la pared salio una pequeña explocion de aire pero dejando un cráter de tamaño de un poni normal lo cual significaba que el golpe debería ser muy fuerte

El alicornio miraba impresionado al poni de aire el cual tenia otra bola de aire en su casco

Debe haber un punto débil- dijo el alicornio viendo detenidamente al poni el cual le empezó a lanzar barias bolas de aire al alicornio el cual volaba para que no le diera ninguna de las bolas, las desviaba con su lanza o formaba un capo de fuerza pero por cada bola que impactaba su escudo se debilitaba

Entonces el alicornio vio con miedo una gran bola de aire lista para ser lanzada en el casco del poni, cuando estaba apunto de lanzar la bola este estornudo y *PUFF* se deshizo como un fantasma

Pero que…. Dijo el alicornio viendo a todos lados pero no encontró nada, esto lo hizo enfurcer – ESO ERA FALSO… YA ME CANSE DE ESTO… MUESTRATE QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS – dijo el alicornio gritando alos 4 vientos esperando que le contestaran

DE ACUERDO- se oyo muy levemente entonces

*CRASH*

Un pedazo de lobo imbécil se lanzo por el vitral donde estaba haciéndose pasar por un dios falso y ver como tenia que moverse atraves de un agujero en este

Este cayo al suelo pero no como cualquier "fucking superhero" sino de jeta dejando el culo arriba para luego parase del suelo ver al alicornio

Pero que…- dijo el alicornio con una gota anime intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando

Que tal- dijo el lobo saludandolo naturalmente

RICK- gritaron Flash, Shining y Luna al ver al lobo, esto hizo sentir un monton de miradas hacia ellos

Ya me presente ahora si te doy mello- dijo moviendo sus patas simulando un fastama

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… UN LOBO QUE HABLE ES IMPRESIONANTE PERO TENERTE MIEDO A TI… JAJAJAJAJA… ESO ES PARA MORIRSE- se carcajeo el alicornio junto con otros encapuchados

Si pero yo hable enserio no dejare que lastimes a las princesas ni a nadie mas- dijo el lobo cambiando su tono jugeton a uno serio para que de la nada le lanzara una bola de aire que le dio de lleno al alicornio oyéndose un estruendoso golpe y mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse con la puerta principal

El alicornio se aparo apoyándose con su lanza mientras veía al lobo impresionado

Un momento tu hiciste…- dijo entrecortado hasta que el lobo lo interrumpio

La ilusión del dios… si fui yo- dijo para cubrir sus patas de aire y furmar un mini poni el cual era la ilusión del dios

Como es posible- se pregunto el alicronio sin entender que susedia

Creme yo tampoco tengo claro todo eso… de hecho aun lo estoy procesando- dijo llevándose una pata a la nuca mientras se reia nervioso

Hey Flash, Shining y… Discord deja de tragar- dijo el lobo llamando al guardia, al capitán y al Draconequus el cual andaba tragando pastel

Ok ya que mandon- dijo lanzándolo a 2 ponis que le apuntaban con ballestas para ser cubiertos de pastel

Ayúdenme a sacar la basura del palacio- dijo tomando una espada con su poder de aire que estaba en el suelo

Será un placer- dijeron los 2 ponis y al Draconequus

Ok… THIS IS SPARTA!- dijo mientras corria hasta a el alicornio junto con los 2 ponis y Discord y lo que quedaban de los guardias y el lado de los encapuchados también se diriguia hasta ellos

La batalla de la gala comienza… ahora

.

.

.

.

 **Y este fue la primera parte de "Ataque a la gala"**

 **Espero que les alla sido de su agrado la segunda parte será mas larga**

 **Rick: dejen sus reviews es lo que nos hace esforzamos**

 **"Nos" me suena a manada**

 **Rick: Cashese usted a mi no me manda**

 **Te voy a bañar**

 **Rick: nunca me cojeras vivo *se da un cornetaso en el oído y se desmaya (?)***

 **WHAT?**

 **Bueno… otra cosa que quería decirles es que estoy pensando hacer un Songfic de MLP, de mis y también sus canciones favoritas solo déjenlas en los reviews si quieren y si no pus no y también un fanfic de FNaF y como habran notado subi una historia llamada Destinos Cruzados (es una historia multicrossover de MLP y anime… básicamente son los animes con los personajes de MLP pero de diferente serie ya saben Attack on Titan, Dragon Ball, etc.) que actualizare por turnos**

 **Osea que el siguiente cap que suba será de Destinos Cruzados y depues el de este fic y asi sucesivamente**

 **Eeeeen fin**

 **Hasta aquí concluye el capitulo de hoy lo quiero CHAO CAHO**

 **Siguente capitulo: Ataque a la Gala parte 2**


	9. Coming Soon

**Todo es absolutamente negro sin luz, sin sonido, tampoco es el medio de la nada hasta que primero sale una chispa de rayo, después salieron otras 3, despues empezaron a salir muchas mas como si fuese una falla elecritica dejando un fulgor no tan luminoso pero visible dejando ver que tenia forma de una lanza con la punta de rayo y ranuras parecidas a las nordicas brillando con intensidad**

 **De lado izquierdo de la lanza empezaron a salir chispas rojas depues empezaron a salir mas hasta el punto de que se levanto una llama de fuego intensa dejando ver que la parte de arriba de las llamas había un mango dorado con una gema en el final del mango dando a entender que era una espada cubierta de fuego enterrada en aquel lugar oscuro**

 **Y del lado derecho de la lanza empezaron a oirse llantos casi provenientes de ultraumba y depues un fulgor morado empezara a emanar del lugar de donde se oian los llantos dejando ver una figura con un palo y al parecer una hoja curva con ranuras en ella dejando a entender que era una oz bastante grande y después oírse un susurro**

 _"Alice"_

 **Después de oírse el susurro el azote de unas puertas se oyo y después que una luz iluminara el lugar dejando ver que era un cuarto donde las 3 armas estaban formadas en circulo, la luz dejo ver 2 sombras una era de una criatura con alas de reptil y una escamas alzadas, era delgada y caminaba en cuatro patas y se pudo ver que su cola parecía un aguijon de escorpión, la otra figura un poco mas alta que la otra era de un ser con orejas punteagudas, caminaba en cuatro patas tambien se veía que podía tener pero la parte en medio de las orejas resaltaba mas como cabello y se podía ver que tenia una cola con pelo**

 **Ambas criaturas se detuvieron al ver las 3 armas**

 _"Rick… las…"_

 _"Si Alice… las encontramos"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coming soon**


	10. Luces disculpas y ACCION!

**Se puede ver un escenario vacio y las bancas estaban armados hasta los dientes esperando a la aparicion de el escritor**

 **Fangirl: en cuanto aparezca ese idiota lo hacen papilla**

 **Fanboy: no me recuerdes lo que es el por que estoy aqui**

 **se oyo un rechinido del piso del escenario y todos se praparaban para disparar/lanzar/detonar y mas cosas que terminen en "ar"**

 **se oyeron pasos que he oian mas fuertes y se detuvieron en seco luego algo se movio en las cortinas y todos los lectores abrieron fuego sin pensarlo**

 **fuego, explosiones y cañonazos de las armas destruian el escenario poco a poco haste despues de 5 minutos el fuego ceso dejando ver que el suelo en el escenarion se habia quemado y el telon quedaba quemado y rasgado dejando ver una barricada de arena unos 3 metros mas al fondo con algunos impactos de balas y despues el escritor sacara su cabeza con un caso de guerra a la intemperie junto con cierto dragon morado ya bien conocido en el universo de MLP con el mismo casco de el escritor**

 **Spike: eso estubo intenso**

 **Powerdash: tienes razon... no me hubiera gustado ser ese tomate**

 **si el escritor lanzo ingeniosamente el tomate como señuelo al telon para que los lectores destaran su furia con el pobre tomate**

 **Spike: bueno otra muerte segura menos a la lista**

 **Powerdash: tienes razon**

 **el escritorio salio de la barricada junto el dragon y se pararon sobre el carbonizado suelo del escenario mientras los lectores estabn esperando una explicacion a la larga espera**

 **Powerdash: bueno... hola gente jeje... esto... bueno ugh... ire al grano les pido perdon me tarde ya se pero apenas ingresare a prepa y eso es algon nuevo para mi y bueno si quiero una buena prepa tuve que estudiar pero avanzando con los fics... espera que este cap valga la espera ya que aqui comienza la aventura de nuestro heroe y el largoo camino de esta**

 **una Fangirl levanto la mano**

 **Powerdash: si?**

 **Fangirl: en lo de ir avanzando a que te refieres?**

 **Powerdash: pues originalmente las tramas eran un tanto improvisadas... pero con el tiempo que he tenido...**

 **entonces el dragon le dio un cuaderno no tan delgado pero para nada pesado y el escritor lo habrio en una hoja y lo mostraba al publico**

 **Powerdash: aqui amigos mios tengo las tramas de los fics y futuros fics, biene todo desde los poderes o habilidades hasta el el caso de las relaciones romanticas lo cual me costo mucho ya que no quedaba conforme... y sigo sin estarlo pero he tenido un gran avanze el todo el desarrollo de los fics**

 **entonces se vio un casco alzado en el aire**

 **Powerdash: si Twilight?**

 **si era la mismisima Twilight Sparkel la cual estaba apunto de preguntarle algo al escritor**

 **Twilight: y Spike que hace contigo?**

 **Powerdash: el hara el opening**

 **en lo cual el dragon asintio emocionado**

 **Spike: me dijo que si interpretaba el opening me daria una racion de gemas 30% mas producto**

 **Powerdash: yo lo uso de escudo**

 **Un fanboy levanta la mano**

 **Powerdash: si?**

 **Fanboy: que tanto has avanzado?**

 **Powerdash: bueno en Elementary un 60%, la Edad de Equestria un 75% y mi futuro exitoso (creo) fic de My Background Adventure con Derek**

 **Entoces entra un chico de cabello blanco, mediano, ojos azul celeste con una playera de cuadros abierta de botones, pantalon gris y converse negros**

 **Derek: hola mundo :v**

 **Powerdash: si ya largate**

 **el escritor pateo al personaje hasta un asiento donde estaban los conocido Valentine y Rick**

 **Powerdash: bueno Spike tu turno**

 **despues el escritor salio del escenario dejando solo al dragon para dar el opening**

 **(Cancion - Alones de Aqua Timez interprete Yuri fox o el opening original de 1 minuto de Bleach, busquenlo asi en youtube, la verdad me gusto este opening)**

 **ATAQUE A LA GALA**

 **PARTE II**

 **COMING SOON**


	11. Chapter 9

**QUIERES SABER QUE PASO LEE EL CAP ANTERIOR... COMENZEMOS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATAQUE A LA GALA**

 **PARTE II**

Lo que comenzo siendo una un gala la cual todos podrian pasar una linda noche se combirtio en un infierno total, el baile de la gala era de espadas, flechas y lanzas, la decoracion mesas rotas y cortinas rasgadas y ventanas rotas, la comida se veia deliciosa en el suelo rematando que quien pasara terminaria en el suelo

Una explosion se dio en medio del salon en el cual una nube negra hacia aparicion y de esta se oian gemidos, golpes y rayos rojos saliendo de ella hasta que un grito termino con todos estos para despues una figura cubierta de humo saliera arrojada desde la nube hasta detenerse un poco mas lejos de la nube gigantesca para despues ver que un lobo estaba en el suelo quejandose para despues pararse lentamente y mareado

La nube fue disuelta por una explosion de energia color roja dejando ver que era un alicornio de color negro el cual tenia un rasguño en la mejilla y con una gran expresion de enojo en su rostro para despues sonreir

Gopleas fuerte- dijo el alicornio mientras unas diminitas gotas rojas se deslizaban en su mejilla

Tube un buen maestro- respondio el Rick con orgullo empezando a caminar lentamente alrededor del alicornio como el tipico depredador acechando a su presa

Y quien fue tu maestro... tambien tiene las mismas habilidades que tu?- pregunto el alicornio siguiendolo con la mirada

-Pues si

-Ok estonces te matare a ti primero despues al jefe

Oye esto no es un videojuego- pronuncio por ultimo el lobo para despues lanzar una fuerte rafaga de viento pero el alicornio le vanto vuelo esquivando el ataque y con su lanza dorada diera una estocada el horizontal

Esquiva- dijo el lobo aciendose hacia atras evitando la punta de la lanza

El alicornio dio otra estocada de lado contrario del ataque anterior

Brinca- salto gracias una rafaga de viento alcanzando una gran altura y terminando detras del alicornio para despues soltarle una patada de caballo con las patas traseras envueltas en viento dandole mas fuerza al golpe

El alicornio no pudo evitarlo y resibio de lleno el golpe alejando lo del lobo pero logro detenerse gracias a su lanza clavandola en el suelo dejando una grieta por la punta de la lanza

Recobrando la postura el alicornio lanzo un poderoso rayo de color rojo hacia Rick

Muertito- se dejo caer para que el rayo pasar de largo y estallar en un pilar

Sin perder tiempo el alicornio se dispuso a clavar su lanza en la cabeza del lobo pero este lo noto

Rueda- el lobo giro sobre si mismo como un perro dejando clavar la punta de la lanza en el suelo clavada fuertemente

Rick se para para luego pararse en 2 patas dificilemente y girar sus patas en circulos para despues un tornado se formara sacando volando al alicornio y su lanza hacia un pilar el cual se rompio al impacto del alicornio y este cayo en el suelo y segundos despues su lanza quedara clavado muy cerca de su cara asustandolo

A duras penas se levanto u con su magia tomo la lanza viendo al lobo pensando en alguna estrategia mientras veia a su contrincante canino

Despues se le ocurrio a una idea

Veo que nuestro pontencial es el mismo- dijo el alicornio mientras recargaba su lanza en su lomo y con un casco sostenerlo del palo dorado

No creo, tengo cartas bajo la manga- dijo el lobo confiado mientras que con una brisa desbiava unas flechas que hiban directo a el

Por que un lobo con pontencial se rebaja al nivel de Celestia y Luna?- dijo el alicornio retomando su plan

-Eso no te incumbe

Soy un alicornio, soy el ser con mas magia en este mundo- dijo orgullo el alicornio

-Pero no en el mio

Despues de esto gracias al viento tomo algunas flechas clavadas en la cercania y una esfera hecha de viento cubrio al lobo levantandolo unos metros del suelo y con movimientos fluido que apuntaban al alicornio las flechas empezaron a salir a gran velocidad casi imposible esquivarlas

Ok por las malas sera- dijo el alicornio recargando su cierno con magia

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL CASTILLO**

Luna como pudiste ocultarmelo!- exclamo la alicornio princesa del sol a su hermana menor con molestia y frustracion mientras mantenia un hechizo de proteccion gracias a su cuerno

Pues lo encerre en mi habitacion- contesto Luna de forma simple pero con en su mirada firmeza mientras lanzaba pequeños rayos blancos de su cuerno para alejar a los enemigos que se dirijeran a su posicion

No me refiero fisicamente... bueno tambien, pero debiste decirmelo- contesto la princesas buscando inultimente que su hermana hablara

No podia Celestia, estaba asustado- contesto Luna mirando a su hermana

Y si te hubiese comido?!- pregunto de forma preocupada a Luna

Sobrevivio a base de pasteles y galletas Celestia- contesto para despues crear una barrera magica frente suya protegiendose de las flechas

Pe...- Celestia no logro terminar por una respuesta no esperada

-Y no las vomito

-...

Encerio uuh quiza ese lobo les gusten mis cupcakes- dijo alegre una pony terrestre de cuero rozado claro y melena y cola de rosa risados mas fuerte y ojos azules con una cutie mark de 3 globos; 2 azules y uno amarillo

Princesa Luna... -interrumpio una alicornio de cuero lila, melena y cola de color morado fuerte con 2 mechones rosados y 2 de morado claro, ojos morados y cutie mark de una estrella rodeada de otras 5- encerio puede comer cosas sin carne?

-Es una larga historia Twilight

El hecho que no coma carne no significa que... se vaya a librar de la revancha- contesto una pegaso ya conocida en los primeros capitulos, Rainbow Dash

Pareces toro cabreado, no puedes olvidarlo?- pregunto con el seño fruncido una pony tambien ya aparecida en uno de los primeros capitulos, Applejack

Lo olvidare cuando lo tenga bajo mis cascos- dijo la pegaso cian golpeando sus propios cascos tranatandose de una buena golpiza

Ah querida no tienes remedio- contesto una unicornio de cuero blanco, melena y cola de color morado rizado, ojos azul marino y cutie mark de 3 diamantes

Pero... nos esta ayudando- contesto timida una pegaso de cuero amarillo claro, melena y cola rozados mas largos de color rosa palido, ojos azul-verdoso y cutie mark de 3 mariposas

Y como no sabemos que el organizo todo este desastre y esta finguinedo ser el heroe- contesto Rainbow desconfiada

No creo que...- estaba apunto de hablar la princesa Celestia pero un llamado la interrumpio

-CUIDADO!

Una sombra triangulas cubria a las ponis desde arriba y estas al ver a esa direccion vieron una de las mesas de comida que fue arrogada a su pocision

Twilight estaba apunto de lanzar un rayo magico a la mesa pero una figura la distrajo ya que esta rompio la mesa en 2 de un solo golpe y la luz traida nuevamente vieron que cierto lobo estaba suspendido en el aire con su pata cubierta de viento la cual uso para partir la mesa

Pero de la forma mas epic fail se le olvido que estaba en el aire y casi cae completamente sobre la timida pegaso amarilla en una posicion muy cerca de sus rostros haciendo que la poni se pusiera como un tomate

Ehh lo siento linda pony pero... eem hiba a caer sobre ti- dijo Rick con un tono de nerviosismo al estar en esa postura para despues ponerse en pie... o bueno patas

-OYE!

Mmm?- el lobo giro su cabeza donde lo habian llamado

Dejala lobo tonto- dijo amenazante Rainbow Dash mientras se ponia en pocision de ataque

Oye... -Rick estaba apunto de hablar pero despues de verla unos segundos mas le recordo inmediatamente- Oye yo te conosco eres la pony que noque de un satenazo

Te noqueo... con una sarten?- pregunto sorprendida la pony rosa hacia su amiga

Claro que no le di sus patadas para que se largara- dijo Rainbow Dash un poco nerviosa mientras volteaba a otro lado defendiendo su orgullo

Nop te di el sartenazo- contesto Rick para que despues las pegaso se sonrojara de verguenza y viera con una mirada asesina al lobo y este se estremecio un poco por su aura

AHY ESTAS!- se oyo desde lo lejos para despues mirar al alicornio que recien estaba peleando con Rick

-Eh?

Al mirar que el alicornio estaba cargando su cuerno de magia no le dio tiempo a Rick de hacer algo y abrio fuego contra ellos

Rick miro hacia todos lados buscando una salida para despues pensarlo y para cuando el rayo estaba a nada de hacer contacto, el lobo creo un tornado en sus patas con una fuerza descomunal haciendo que el rayo magico impactara en este y destruyendo el tornado sin afectar a alguien

Como..?- fue lo unico que articulo de su boca Twilight ya que las princesas y las ponis estaban impresionadas por o que Rick acababa de hacer, salvarles la vida

Luego cuento- conesto antes de terminar la pregunta para despues ver al alicornio

Quitate... de mi... CAMINO- exclamo el alicornio tocando su limite y con su magia de levitacion alzo una mesa detras de las princesas, las ponis y el lobo para despues se dirijeran rapidamente hacia ellos pero estos reaccionaron... salvo uno

Rick al darse la vuelta vio como la mesa se dirijia hacia el y fue demaciado tarde ya que la mesa le propino un buen golpe y junto a esta haciendo que volaran hasta una de las ventanas y lanzarlo fuera del castillo

RIICK- grito la hermana menor de Celestia muy procupada por su amigo lobo

Celestia, Luna... queridas mentoras- dijo el alicornio llamando la atencion de las ponis y princesas

Mentoras?- contesto confundida Rarity por esa afirmacion

No les haras nada a las Princesas- contesto Rainbow Dash para despues salir volando directo hacia el alicornio pero este con magia de materealizacion le puso una de esas bolas con cadenas atadas a su lomo y recorriendo la varriga haciendo que con el peso la pegaso fuese a estrellarse contra el suelo

La siguiente- dijo el aliccornio mientras veia como las ponis lo observaban aterradas

Que haces aqui Black?- pregunto la princesa del sol viendo con el ceño fruncido al alicornio recien nombrado Black

Pues lo que siempre debio ser mio... su magia de alicornio y el dominio de Equestria- contesto el alicornio mientras que con su lanza apuntaba hacia ellas

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS PATIOS DEL CASTILLO**

Rick apesar de estar fuera del castillo logro oir lo que Black acababa de decir y con una voz atontada contesto

Aay... por que siento que eso es comun en los malos de aqui?- para despues desplomarse contra el suelo por el dolor

 **OTRA VEZ DENTRO**

Que haras cuando consigas eso que haras despues?- pregunto Luna viendo a su antiguo estudiante con enojo

AAAH PUES YO...- Black antes de terminar esa frase se quedo conjelado ya que realmente no sabia que hacer despues

Y luego?- volio a preguntar la princesa de la noche a Black

Punca habia pensado en eso- dijo el alicornio mientras se ponia un casco bajo su menton pensativo

-Pues yo sii

La voz que vino de la parte trasera de Black era de Rick quien se encontraba en el marco de la ventana con un aire epico

Me comere un delicioso pastel por que esta pelea me dio hambre- contesto el lobo de forma valerosa hasta que el sonido de sus tripas arruinaron el momento para que despues Rick se sonrojara y Black y las ponis lo miraran con cara de pokerface

-TU!

-YOO!

Despues de exclamar tanta estupides Rick le lanzo una bola de aire comprimido a Black dandole de lleno y para que despues volara por los airea dejando su lanza en el suelo

Rick su lanza!- grito Luna señalando con su casco la lanza dorada que portaba Black

Rick se dirijio a la pocision de esta pero un rayo magico lanzado desde arriba hizo que el lobo se alejara de la lanza y mirar hacia el techo donde Black volaba gracias a sus alas y su cuerno con un aura roja viendo a Rick con enojo

NO TE ATREVAS!- Grito el alicornio para despues lanzar otro rayo pero este antes de que tocara a al lobo el rayo emitio un sonido como el de un gas y empezar a volar por todos lados sin control hasta estrellarse contra la cara de Black para que despues se viera una explosion y este saliera volando hacia una mesa con postres y partirla y haciendo que varios cupcakes cayeran sobre el y finalmente un pastel que tenia una cara de XD cayera en su rostro

La comica escena trajo confucion hasta que se oyo una gran carcajada de parte de cierto draconequus

JAJA... uf hace tiempo que no me rio asi- dijo Discord limpiandose una lagrima de toda la gracia que le dio despues de arruinar el ataque de Black

Discord cubreme!- grito Rick al draconequus pidiendo apoyo

Este se hacerco a el y lo cubrio con una manta

Pendejo- dijo el lobo con una gota anime en su cabeza y ojos de bolita y ceño fruncido

-Por que tanta agresividad?

Solo cubreme- despues de esto ultimo una explosion rojo se vio desde la mesa de postres y se veia una alicornio con una cara de XD muy comica pero este se cayo de la cara de Black dejando ver su ceño de enojo para despues de su cuerno saliera una rafaga de rayos magicos casi pareciendose a una ametralladora anti-aerea

Discord tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego soplo con fuerza para que la rafaga de rayos se congelaran como picos de hielo teniendo un tono rojizo y caer al suelo

Balck se sorprendio ante la magia caotica del draconequus congelando su ataque y de estos picos de hielo salieron unos palitos de madera combiertiendolo en una "paleta de magia congelada" para despues proceder a deborarla mientras Discord aplaudoa por el dulce sabor que tenian para el, pero despues de algunos segundos el draconequus inflo sus cahetes junto con un movimientos brusco hacia delante

*BUURP*

Discord eructo un rayo de magia amarillo que hiba dierctoa Balck pero este alzo vuelo gracias a sus alas y viendo sorpendido y con asco a Discord

El draconequus miro con malicia al alicornio para despues comerse otra paleta y eructar tiempo despues lanzando otro ataque hacia a Black que al igual que el anterior lo esquivo y empezando una batalla por el aire

Mientras estos 2 peleaban Rick aprobecho la distraccion y corrio hacia la lanza, varios encapuchados trataron de evitarle el paso pero gracias a su poder de viento estos no fueron problema

Rick estiro su pata y con fuerza despego la lanza del suelo y dio un grito victorioso

-LA TENGO! :'D

EEEH...? -Black a mirar a su contrincante con su arma este sudo frio al ver que un monton de pequeñas chispas electricas salian de su punta y las runas gravadas brillaban en azul pero al parecer Rick no las notaba, de un rapido movimiento uso su magia de lavitacion y con una fuerza brutal tomo un pilar del castillo y despues sacando a volar a Discord el cual tambien estaba dristraido por el poder de la lanza- NOOO!

Entonces el techo del castillo quedo agujerado gracias a un potente rayo que cayo en la punta de la lanza y la energia electrica paso directo a la pata de Rick y seguido a su cuerpo entero dandole el peor dolor que puso sentir en su vida, Rick apesar de estar conciente no podia soltar la lanza como si estuviera aderida a el y derrepente una voz femenina resono en su cabeza

"Encuentralas"

Despues de eso unas imagenes de una llama ardiendo y humo negro con un aura morada se vieron es su mente como una vision despues un as de luz cubrio gran parte del castillo cegando a la gran mayoria que estaba cerca para luego oir un estallido y la luz se desvaneciera en una onda explansiva sacando a volar a todo que estuviera cerca

Se pudo oir como la lanza que Rick habia tomado caia al suelo causando un eco y un poco lejos de esta se encontraba una figura envuelta en humo blanco la cual se oyo un quejido

-Eso... doliooo

Black miro hacia donde estaba la figura que obviamente tenia la voz de Rick

Que hiciste con mi arma?!- pregunto enojado el alicornio mirando aun la figura

Rick?- pregunto Luna muy preocupada por lo que habia sucedido y mas por la gran descarga que se llevo por el rayo

Oigan orita les contesto eso si me dolio...- contesto Rick mientras se ponia de pie pero algo lo confundió, ¿desde cuando era mas alto?

Se trato de mirar el cuerpo pero no podia por el humo que le limitaba la vision pero al tratar de disolverlo miro que ya no tenia una pata sino una mana

EHH?- exclamo muy confundido Rick, segun el los lobos no tienen manos... a no ser que fuera un fury o era que su mente le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada, alzo lo que deberia ser su otra pata pero al igual que su lado derecho era una mano, su poder de viento disipo el humo dejando ver que habia recuperado su forma antigua y con su ropa pero esta estaba rasgada y descalzo

SOY... SOY... SOY HUMANO OTRA VEZ!- dijo mientras se tocaba la cara y brincaba de felicidad pero un destello azul lo convirtió de nuevo en un lobo en pleno salto para despues se diera en su madre bien cabrón contra el suelo y luego mirar su cuerpo otra vez reducido, peludo y con cola

QUE PEDOCLES?!- exclamo el lobo tocándose el abdomen y la cara

Ya me arte de tus juegos!- se oyo por todo el castillo

RICK CUIDA...- Luna no pudo terminar de advertirle al lobo ya que este se encontraba en los aires gracias a Black

El alicornio realmente estaba molesto asi que se le ocurrio la idea de tirar al lobo por el acantilado en el cual estaba el pueblo de Canterlot (bueno Canterolt esta sobre una montaña no?, y nunca se pusieron a pensar que alguien se puede caer a su muerte segura hay...no?) para asi librarse de el de una vez por todas, peroooo no se salva de unos buenos golpes a la atravesar con ayuda de su magia los diferentes pisos delo castillo con Rick

Au, ay, mierda, duele, ahy- decia Rick con cada golpe que se llevaba al atravesar un piso tras otro hasta salir al cielo estrellado que habia afuera del castillo y Black con su magia de levitacion tomarlo por la cola y empezarlo hacer girar como si se tratase de un trapo cualquiera y soltarlo con fuerza en direccion al alcantilado

AAAAAAAH!- grtibaba muy asustado el lobo mientras volaba por los aires pero sintio como caia en algo muy suave yRick al darse cuenta estaba sobre algo esponjado de color blanco que flotaba por los cielos

Estas...?- Black trataba de articular una oracion pero su sorpresa era tan grande que simplemente pudo mirar con sus ojos bien abiertos como Rick se mantenia sobre una nube al igual que Black este estaba sorprendido pensando que justo ahora podria estar drogado

WOWOWOWOW esto es demasiado para ser un dia al descubierto- dijo Rick mientras probaba la firmeza de la nube para luego comenzar a brincar haciendo que la nube empezara a soltar lluvia

Con que caminas en las nuves eh?- pregunto el alicornio para despues disparar un rayo hacia la nube donde estaba Rick pero este salto a gran altura gracias al viento dejando que el rayo deshiciera la nube y mirar directo al vacio haciendo que el lobo abriera la boca con horror y una gota estilo anime

AHY AHY AHY AHY QUE ME CAIGO AHYY- dijo Rick para empezar a hacer movientos de nado hacia una nube nada lejos de el y agarrarse de esta hasta estar sobre ella para no caer

Eso no sera suficiente- dijo el alicornio formando una hacha con su magia de color rojo y lanzar, pero a Rick no se le dificulto esquivarla

Ja idiota!- grito el lobo con burla pero vio que su contrincante ya no estaba frente suyo, para luego ver por su sombra en la nube un destello tras de el y...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!-después sentir un dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo que hizo que se cayera sobre la nube mientras dificilmente veía que Black habia clavado una espada magica de color rojo en su hombro y recargándose sobre esta ejerciendo presion haciendo que Rick estuviera clavado sobre la base de la nube y Black empezara a reir como maniatico

Te matare, luego le quitare su poder a las princesas...- dijo ejerciendo mas presion sobre ella haciendo que Rick soltara otro grito infernal

-Violare a cada yegua de este reino... nadie ni los elementos ni el mismo Tirek evitara que me apodere de este lugar

Tendre a tu cabeza en un muro...- dijo Black con una voz maliciosa cerca del oido del lobo

Y guardare a Celestia y Luna como mis... jugetes personales... Y TU NI PROTEGELAS PODRAS!- dijo para que luego Rick lo mirara con horror y furia mientras bufia por el dolor para no volver a gritar pero fue en vano

AAAAAAAAAGH!- grito Rick a sentir que se retraia la espada de su hombro, si le dolio lo del rayo esto era mil veces peor

Donde esta esa promesa lobo?!... EH DONDE!?- pregunto con una sonrisa el alicornio esperando una respuesta pero Rick solo respiraba con dificultad sin respuesta alguna

Cuando Black estaba apunto de dar el golpe final una gran brisa de viento saco volando varios metros a Black pero pudo detenerse gracias a sus alas pero a lo lejos la fuerza del viento se podia sentir como si estubiera en un huracan y Rick era el responsable de lo que sucedia, y de manera sorpresiva Rick logro pararse sobre la nube pero esta se disolvio gracias a la fierza del viento pero Rick permanecia en el aire flotando

Las nubes empezaron a girar alrededor del area que se encontraba Rick haciendo que Black se alejase aun mas por el miedo del inmenzo poder del lobo

Un furioso tornado se formo alrededor de Rick y este volteo a ver a Black pero este apezar de estar lejos pudo ver como los ojos de Rick se volvian grises pero este los cerro y empezo a mover su cabeza de forma brusca hasta abrir de nuevo sus ojos para ver que se habian vuelto verde-azulado intenso y soltar un grito para que un rayo cayera sobre Rick pero este al parecer no le hacia daño y Rick tampoco parecia dolerle

Al abrir sus hocico unas llamas protaban del interior asustando a Black aun mas como si estubiera viendo al mismisimo diablo

Las nubes se despejaron dejando ver a la luna con todo su esplendor y esta brillando de manera mas intensa de lo común y de esta saliera un brillo y despues ver que era una larga venda que volaba hacia Rick pasando muy cerca de Black llevándose otro susto, la venda se coloco por si sola en el hombro herido del lobo pero no todo ya que una parte quedaba volando por el aire

La luz de la luna ilumino a Rick mientras este agachaba su rostro no dejandolo ver, Black tarto de ver que le sucedía ahora pero antes de acercarse vio unos pequeños pedasos blancos volando a la cara de Rick y apesar de estar con la mirada baja se pudo ver un cuerno que sobre salia de su cabeza. Rick al alzar su cabeza pego un grito de ultratumba mientras dejaba ver que la mitad de su rostro del lado derecho era una mascara de esqueleto de un ciervo con su ojo de pupila negra e iris verde mientras un aire sumamente frío se hacia presente haciendo copos de nieve que giraban con el tornado, Black estaba a nada de hacerse del 2

Pero al pasar unos segundos el rayo, las llamas en su hocico, la mitad de la mascara y los copos de nieve desaparecieron en su totalidad dejando solo la fuerte brisa y pequeños rayos que salian del cuerpo de Rick y este con una velocidad impresionante le solto un golpe a Black que lo mandaba directo al suelo pero al ser una caida bastante alta lo alcanzaria

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rick lo alcanzo con facilidad y puso sus 2 patas frente a el y pronunciar una palabra

LIGHTNING...- entonces una bola de energia azul se generaba en sus patas y de esta salian rayos mientras esta crecia poco a poco

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito en rendicion el alicornio pero todo su plan y objetivo de conquistar equestria terminaba en ese momento

BLAAAAST!- de la bola de energia salio un poderoso rayo que mando a Black directo al suelo y al estrellarse una explosion grotesca cubrio gran parte de la parte baja del acantilado con una luz azul y segundos despues se oyo un estallio y la explosion se deshizo en mil fragmentos de energia

Un gran temblor se sintio por toda Equestria por la gran explosión que habia ocurrido, en el castillo de Canterlot todos los maleantes habías sido capturados o se habian retirado por miedo a la bola de energia que estaba afuera del castillo mientras la guardia Equestriana, ponis civiles y las princesas miraban con gran sorpresa al inmenso poder que llevo ese ataque

-RICK...

-Por... los... dioses...

Una de las princesas, la menor, Luna estaba tratando de ver a su amigo lobo atraves de la luz que provoco la explosion y al verlo su mirada se lleno de terror al ver que Rick caia al vacio con la mirada perdida en el infinito y finalmente estampandose contra el suelo de manera grotesca. Luna asustada se dio media vuelta para ir directo a la puerta a salvar a Rick pero una ala de color blaco la detuvo, era la ala de su hermana que aun miraba la ventana mientras se disipaba la luz azul

Hermana tenemos que salvarlo...- dijo Luna con suma preocupacion pero su hermana no daba respuesta

HERMANA!- grito Luna esperando una respuesta o reaccion... y la obtuvo

Guardias- dijo la princesa de sol con mucha autoridad

Si princesa- dijo Shining Armor haciendo una reverencia hacia la princesa

Saquen al lobo... con vida- ordeno la princesa para despues el capitan de la guardia real le diera intrucciones a los soldados que aun tenian fuerzas para buscar y extraer con vida a Rick

Gracias- dijo de forma grata Luna hacia su hermana mayor con brotes de lagrimas en los ojos a lo cual Celestia solo se limito a sonreír para despues caminar hacia donde estaba la lanza que habia traído Black consigo y la tomo con su magia pero luego miro hacia otro punto el cual habia un pequeño pedazo de cristal blanco el cual brillaba de manera singular trayéndole el recuerdo de que cuando Rick estaba en su forma humana el destello azul que lo volvio lobo solto ese pequeño pedazo de cristal y al parecer era la única que lo habia visto haci que se los dio a su fiel estudiante Twilight para que se los llevara para examinarlos y saber que podrían darles buen uso como Rick

 **EN EL FONDO DEL ACANTILADO (CANTERLOT)**

Rick el cual se habia llevado la golpiza de su vida se encontraba en el medio de un crater el cual salia humo por la explosion y destruyendo sus alrededores, estaba tirado en el suelo

La venda la cual había detenido el sangrado de su hombro habia desaparecido de su hombro despues de realizar el poderosos ataque haciendo que la hemorragia volviera debilitandolo de golpe

Con la mirada nublada miro hacia todos lados escuchando ecos por todos lados pero logro ver a a algo o mas bien a alguien que conocía

Steel...- dijo sumamente débil el lobo llamando a su maestro

Progresate demasiado rápido... todo lo que te enseñe sera cuenta tuya- contesto el poni mientras se alejaba caminando dándole a la espalda

Steel no... Rick luchaba por tener los ojos abiertos pero ya no podia mas

Adios querido ni...- el lobo no termino de oir lo que dijo el poni cayendo desmayado

Steel se encontraba parado frente a su alumno para después todo el mundo se volviera oscuro dejando ver un cristal azul el cual brillo mucho mas que las vez anterior que lo aprecio, pero esta vez Steel no estaba solo, 6 siluetas se encontraban con el detrás suyo pero obviamente el sabia que estaban ahy

Vio la señal?- pregunto al aire esperando una respuesta de sus compañeros al azar viendo aun el cristal

Si- dijo una de las siluetas ya al hablar soltaba una pequeña aura morada

-Cuando llegara?

Dentro de 1 mes... tranquilo ella es buena compañia- contesto otra de las siluetas pero esta tenia una aura azul zafiro al hablar y con tono suave y femenino, se acerco al cristal lentamente dejando ver que ahora traia una capucha de color plateado con bordes de diamante pequeños

Tracy- pronuncio Steel sin mirar al encapuchado

Si amigo mio?- pregunto la encapuchada hacia el viejo poni

Dale esto cuando lo veas... no le enseñe todo- dijo Steel entregándole un estuche muy grande pero la encapuchada no tubo problema en tomarlo con sus garras y colocar el estuche sobre su espalda

Dejalo en mis manos Steel lo entrenare bien con su nuevo poder... esta en su sangre- dijo la encapuchada para después tocar el cristal y de este salieran chispas electricas y haciendo que la capa de la encapuchada saliera volando dejando ver que era una dragona de piel azul cían, las escamas de su espalda de color morado, cuernos hacia atras, en sus alas tenia escamas de color dorado que hacian la forma de un rayo, ojos morados, grandes garras y una cola con picos por todo el borde

La dragona miro a Steel para despues darle una cálida sonrisa y desaparecer en un brillo amarillo

Lo se- contesto Steel para luego volverse hacia la oscuridad donde tenia que descansar al a ver cumplido su ultima misión

A Rick le esperan grandes cosas aun

.

.

.

 **bueno shavos hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, otraves pido perdon las actualizaciones se llevarn de esta manera: primero hare los dialogos y despues las narraciones, si tomara un tiempo pero es el mejor plan que tengo y creanme la escuela... esta de la mierda tambien otra cosa por la cual tardare**

 **pero bueno no olviden que Valentine tampoco a muero llevara la misma mecanica de proceso y lo mismo con nuevos u otros fic, La Edad de Equestria un fic que promete mucho y no los decepcionara**

 **PREGUNTAA: que les parecio el Rewind de Youtube del año pasado?**

 **bueno aqui los dejo nos leemos pronto... CHAOO!**


	12. Chapter 10

Hola gente

Veran... Mi capitulo original se borro ppr culpa de mi computadora, asi que tuve que re-escribirlo

Tratare que se lea con la misma calidad que el original

Empecemos!

.

.

.

Elemetary: Renacer

Capitulo 10: Heroe al descubierto

PDV RICK

Desde que llegue a este mundo lo unico que he querido es regresar a mi casa, solo eso

Quiza haberme despedido de mi madre y mi hermana, carajo, no se si saldre vivo de esta, me atravesaron con una espada y deseguro morire desangrado

Desearia haber vivido mas, corregir mis errores

Yo... Quiero vivir

Steel... Ayudame, quien sea

No quiero morir asi...

EN EL MUNDO REAL

PDV TERCERA PERSONA

El pitido de un electrocardiograma era lo unico que hacia ruido en la habitación, 2 cortinas azules que cubrían una cama que tenia un paciente en particular.

El lobo que yacía en la cama vendado donde anteriormente habia sufrido una herida casi mortal, respiraba de una forma un poco acelerada lo cual hizo acelerar el pitido del electrocardiograma

Empezo a retorcerse mientras gruñia por lo bajo

Una enferemera pony de tierra de cuero amarillo y crin y col bicolor de azul y verde menta entro a la habitación en el momento exacto cuando el lobo empezo a reaccionar a la realidad

Doctor! -llamo la poni atravez del pasillo fuera de la habitacion

Un poni de tierra con una bata, de cuero blanco y crin negro con cafe corrio a la habitación y se abrio paso hasta la cama donde el lobo estaba y checar sus signos vitales

Llame a los guardias pronto! No sabemos que pasara cuando despierte -dijo con nervios ante la situacion mirando de forma temerosa a la enfermera

La enfermera no lo discutio y rápidamente corrio por los pasillos del hospital en busqueda de los guardias para dar aviso a las princesas

En la habitacion el doctor busco cinturones o algun objeto con la maleabilidad de una cuerda para prevenir algun ataque del lobo

-No...

El sonido de otra voz en la habitación le helo la sangre al poni y lo hizo mirar de una forma nerviosa al paciente

-No... Quiero...

El pobre poni solo retrocedía ante el pánico y no saber que hacer hasta que por accidente tiro una bandeja con utensilios medicos asustandolo a el y despertando a al lobo

-AAAAAAAAH!

El lobo casi por instinto rodo cayendo el piso y de una forma inexplicable mandando a volar la cama atrapando al poni medico debajo de esta

El lobo solo respiraba de forma agitada y miraba toda la habitación con una cara de confusión total

-Luna...

No dudo ni un segundo y corrio fuera de la habitación y patinando por lo resbaladizo que estaba el piso del lugar

Luna! -grito el lobo en medio de un pasillo que daba a otro que giraba a ala izquierda para despues seguir corriendo hasta una salida

Mientras recorria de forma veloz el lugar se topo con vari s ponis que con tan solo verlo huían o se escondían en las habitaciones de los pacientes, tirando algunas cosas por su paso como floreros de adorno o bandejas con medicamentos o herramientas medicas

Corrio al rededor de 10 minutos por el lugar hasta que se topo con unas escaleras que tenian una enorme ventana enfrente

Alto! -gritaron desde sus espaldas y al girarse vio 3 guardias pegasos con armadura dorada y apuntandole con lanzas

No te muevas! -grito el mismo pegaso que le había llamado la atención

El lobo solo miro las escaleras donde se oian voces de mas guardias subiendo, solo quedaba la ventana. La miro y despues tomo una posición de salto

-No!

El lobo salto con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ventana, solo quedaba esa oportinudad

PAM!

Los guardias solo se quedaron con cara de pokerface al ver al lobo pegado como una mosca en la ventana la cual apenas se agrieto

Una... Mierda... -despues de sus quejidos solo callo por las escaleras rodando y estrellandose con los guardias que subian por estas para despues sonará la musiquita de una "Chuza"

Jeje -se rio por lo bajo un poni viejo al ver la graciosa escena mietras los guardias y el lobo tenias ojos con una "X" y balbuceando cosas

Minutos despues, despertaron a los guardias y llevaron al lobo fuera del lugar y todos apuntandole con lanzas mientras los ponis del exterior solo miraban con horror la escena

Llamen a los Elementos! -ordeno uno de los guardias rápidamente para despues uno de los pegasos del lugar volara directo al castillo

-Solo tenemos que esperar a los elementos para poder retenere a este pequeño...

Antes de poder terminar la oración, los guardias salieron volando gracias a una impresionante y fuerte brisa de aire

-que demo...?

El lobo desperto de su leve noqueo y rapidamente se levanto y se puso en guardia

Los ponis de alrededor solo miraban temerosos al lobo mientras se hacían para atrás tratando de evitar cuanquier acercamiento con el lobo

O-oigan -se oyo un grito despues de tan solo pronunciar esas palabras de parte del lobo y generando automáticamente pánico entre todos los ponis y salieran corriendo

-O-oigan! Yo no...

Por mas que queria decir que no les haría daño los ponis solo corrian de el generando un caos en masa

Agh genial... -una lanza paso muy cerca de el casi cortandolo

El lobo busco con la mirada al responsable al mirar a su izquierda vio que uno de los guardias pegaso volaba directo hacía el. El lobo solo brico y se impulso aun mas gracias al aire evandiendo al pegaso y poder soltarle un golpe con su cola en la cara haciéndolo perder la orientación y estrellandolo en un puesto de flores cercano

Uf estuvo cerca -no paso ni 5 segundos antes de otro ataque de uno de los guardias

Este fue un tajo con la lanza el cual el lobo solo tuvo que agacharse para esquivarlo y con su pata soltarle un golpe solido en en la barriga y con el aire mandandolo hacía la ventana de una casa terminado dentro de ella y rompiendo cosas del interior

Otros 3 guardias (pegasos) salieron volando hacia el a toda velocidad pero el solo se paro lo mas recto que pudo en sus 2 patas traseras y con las delanteras hacer un moviemiento brusco al suelo para que despues una brisa fuerte desde arriba hiciera que los pegasos perdieran el control de su vuelo y terminaran barriendose en el suelo. Una vez que los pegasos se encontraban en el suelo el lobo se lanzo contra ellos para que despues les lanzara una pequeña esfera de aire hacia ellos y haciéndola expandirse antes que impactara contra ellos y mandandolos a volar a diferentes direcciones

Son muy persistentes -dijo el lobo mientras se limpiaba el hombros y segundos despues darse cuenta de hs venda que traía y recordar sobre la batalla que tuvo en Canterlot

Que... Qué paso? -se pregunto asi mismo para despues oir como si un avion se fuera acercando a toda velocidad

"Muevete..."

Un susurro tenue hizo que el lobo corriera del lugar y con ayuda del aire impulsarse lejos de ahi para despues una explosión arcoiris se produjera detrás de el

-Qué cara...?

El humk que formo la explosion se disipaba lentamente dejando ver una silueta equina donde se origino la explosión

Tú... Estas muerto lobo! -se oyo desde la nube de polvo para despues la silueta saliera volando hacia el y embistiendolo con fuerza

Tú! -dijo con sorpresa el lobo al ver a la pegaso arcoriris que ya habia tenido un encuentro anterior

Esta vez no podrás conmigo! -dijo confiada la pegaso aumentando la velocidad de vuelo

Estas... Loca... Maldita... -con cada palabra el lobo golpebaba el lomo de la pegaso para poder zafarse

"Vamos piensa Rick, piensa" se decia mentalmente el lobo en busqueda de una escapatoria

Luego miro las alas de la pegaso y las doblo con fuerza haciendo que giraran de forma brusca

Agh! -se quejo la pegaso para despues ver que estaban por estrellarse en uno de los techos de las casas- Ay demonios! -tras esa oracion ambos se estrellaron en el techo de la casa haciendo que ambos volaran en diferentes direcciones terminado en otra de las calles del pueblo

A... Uch... -se quejo el lobo con dolor mientras se levanto como podia y tratar de ver hacia donde calló la pegaso

-Debo entontrar a Luna...

-Aun no termino

La voz de la pegaso resulto molesta hacía nuestro prota el cual miro como la pegaso se levantaba lentamente con quejido de dolor

Ahora preparate! -enseguida volo a toda velocidad hacia el lobo. Este solo se puso en posición de guardia mientras veia como la pegaso se acercaba

Me estas subestimando?! -dijo la pegaso enojada aumentando aun mas la velocidad mientras ponía en posición su caso para un golpe certero

Cuando estuvo literalmente a nada de alcanzarlo el lobo sin explicación alguna se movio de una forma fugaz quedando encima de ella mientras su cuerpo soltaba pequeños rayos

-Si...

La pegaso se asombro ante la velocidad de reacción de su contrincante y ver como la pata de Rick se envolvía en un torbellino

-TORNADO...!

La pegaso intento equivarlo pero fue muy tarde

-PUNCH!

Hubo un gran estruendo en todo el pueblo acompañado de una gran nube de polvo creada por el ataque del lobo hacia la pegaso

El lobo tenia los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba de forma agitada ante el ataque mientras tenia a la pegaso inconciente debajo de su pata

Rainbow Dash! -se oyo una voz femenina mientras acompañada de varios galopeos. Rick miro detras suya vio a las 5 ponis que estaban el dia de la batalla en la gala

No puede ser! -dijo aterrada la unicornio de crin y cola rizado color morado, cuero blanco y con marca de 3 diamantes en su costado

Ya veras...! -amenazo la poni terrestre rubia con sombrero de vaquero, cuero naranja y con marca de 3 manzanas

No Applejack - un casco morado detuvo a la poni rubia, una alicornio de cuero lila, crin y cola morada con 2 mechones rosa y lila

-Pero Twilight...

Rainbow Dash no nos espero y esto paso, pero tranquila no esta herida... Verdad? -la pregunta fue dirigida hacia el lobo el cual solo asintió con la cabeza

Mira, no te haremos daño, la princesa Luna me conto todo no tienes que temer -explico la alicornio

Entonces el lobo porfin dejo de huir ante todo, eso era un alivio

-Entonces van de parte de Luna?

Claro, no tienes que temer, solo que al parecer Rainbow Dash queria tomar las cosas personales -dijo la alicornio para despues con su magia levitara a la inconciente pegaso arcoirirs

Si eso era obvio - dijo con sarcasmo para despues ver como la poni rosa se acercaba a el de forma amenazante

-Pero aun no me queda algo claro

U-um? -ahora estaba nervioso ante la actitud de la poni

-Te gustan los cupcakes? :D

...

-AHUEVITO CON CATSUM QUE SI! :DDD

WOHOOOO -celebro la poni rosada mientras deba brinquitos alrededor del lobos

Que bien, que bien, que bieeeen! Oyeron chicas?! Le gustan los cupcakes! No es malo! -decia de forma muy alegre la poni mientras se montaba encima de Rick y le pelliscaba la cara con sus cascos

Ay Pinkie Pie, tu siempre tan... Pinkie -dijo algo sonriente la poni terreste

Pero... Como logras comer cupcakes lobito? -pregunto una pegaso de crin y cola rosa y con cuero amarilla palido con una marca de 3 mariposas

Pues es debido a que soy un humano ^^ -explico el lobo sin mucho lio

Un huma-que? -pregunto confundida la unicornio blanca

Un humano... Ay cierto, no existen de esos aqui -recordo el lobo mientras se llevaba la pata a la cara

Un gusto en conocerte um...? -pregunto dudosa la alicornio moviendo su caso en círculos

Rick! Rick Green! -dijo el lobo algo apenado mientras se rascaba la mejilla

Un placer querido, yo soy Rarity, pero puedes llamarme Miss Rarity si gustas -despues de que la unicornio se presentara le guiño el ojo se forma coqueta lo cual solo hizo sonreír a a Rick de una forma pícara

Desde luego Madame -dijo el lobo con un acento elegante

-Ay que lobo tan educado~

Yo soy Applejack, un placer compañero -interrumpió la poni rubia a su amiga lo cual Rick le saludo de la misma forma

El placer es mio vaquera -dijo meintras fingia que se quitaba un sombrero y hacia una pequeña reverencia lo cual hizo sonrojar a la rubia y hacer que se tapara la cara con su sombrero

Y tu linda pegaso? -pregunto al lobo a la pegaso timida la cual respondió de forma avergonzada y baja

F-Fluttershy -respondió la pegaso casi en un susurro-

Fluttershy... Lindo nombre ^^ -dijo sonriente el lobo lo cual impresionó al resto de ponis

Que? -pregunto el lobo algo incomodo

Como pudiste entender lo que te dijo? -pregunto la poni rubia

Tiene un oido mejor desarrollado que nosostras, es un lobo -explico la alicornio a sus amigas

Oh cierto jeje -dijo avergonzada la poni vaquera

Y yo soy Twilight Sparkle -se presento la princesa alicornio de forma informal y sencilla como el resto de sus amigas

Y pues ya conoci a su amiga Rainbow crash jajaja -dijo de forma burlona hacia la pegaso arcoiris que apenas estaba recuperando la conciencia

Ugh... Qué? Dónde... Estoy? -por el aturdido golpe la pegaso no podia ver nada y solo escuchaba las voces de sus amigas y el lobo mietras su vista estaba muy borrosa y le dolia el lomo

Oh cierto, tenemos que llevarla aun hospital -propuso la poni rubia mientras veia de cerca a la pobre pegaso

No es tan grave, hay que dejarla descansar en el castillo -dijo Twilight y sus amigas no se opusieron ante eso

Em... Quieren que las acompañe o...? -pregunto dudoso Rick mientras pensaba las posibilidades que tenia si era libre

Sera mejor que nos acompañes, para evitar mas comportamientos violentos en el pueblo -propuso la alicornio mientras se dirigía al castillo que habia mencionado antes llevando a la pegaso arcoiris levitando

Oh claro, eso es mejor -sin mucho mas que decir el lobo las siguió hasta el castillo mientras oia como los ponis del pueblo susurraban cosas de el y lo que paso en la gala

"Luna... Estara bien?" se pregunto asi mismo mientras veia el cielo como si la respuesta le fuese a caer en cualquier momento

.

.

.

Y bueno amiguitos esto es todo el cap de hoy

Me tuve que apresurar a escribir este cap

Lo escribo en celular para que sepan como sera le situacion

Y pues solo pido disculpas en todo el tiempo que paso

Seguiré con el fic de La Edad de Equestria y My Background Adventure para que los lean si les interesa

No me maten en las reviews, les deseo suerte y salud y nos vemos! :'D -sale corriendo como niña para que despues flechas en llamas calleran donde el escritor estaba parado-

PROXIMO CAP: LOS ELEMENTOS Y UN DRAGON ENAMORADO


End file.
